Righteous Fury
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: He was one of their finest warriors. A master of the art of the sword, a Shipmaster, a warrior, a friend. Naruto Uzumaki 'Vadum, nicknamed the Maelstrom for his prowess in battle. Given the command of an RCS-class armored cruiser christened the Righteous Fury, his adventure begins. Like all journeys: Every journey begins with a single step. (Writer's block)
1. Chapter 1

**NA: So I have decided to create a Sangheili version of the new Fury series I am creating, and this is the new one. I will be heavily diverting from the Naruto canon in this one. It will feature a lot more space battles.**

**Without further ado, enjoy…**

* * *

**-Story start-**

"Fleetmaster, we are approaching the planet Hakumei, this world has numerous amounts of Forerunner influence, most likely the works of the Librarian, just like the records have said." A Sangheili officer said, operating a console inside the bridge of the _Glorious Victory, _a CSO-class Super Carrier of the Fleet of Retribution.

Sitting on the Fleetmaster's chair was Rtas 'Vadum with his iconic missing left mandibles, they were sent on a mission by the Arbiter himself to explore this strange planet, the populace looked human, but the abilities they exhibited proved they were not, the Arbiter's faction were greatly intrigued by these warrior people, able to manipulate the elements. But the world was barbaric, fighting amongst themselves for power and greed.

"Prepare a Phantom for transport, I wish to see this world myself." Rtas ordered his officer.

"At once Fleetmaster…" the Sangheili minor placed his hand on his chest in salute. "Hangar 1, prepare a Banshee for the Fleetmaster."

**XXXXXXXX**

The _Glorious Victory_ entered Hakumei's low orbit, launching the Phantom and landed in a clearing in a forest near a large village, it was currently night time. Rtas stepped of the vessel and onto the soft grass. He was clad in gold Sangheili armor as is fitting of a Fleetmaster. They approached the village intent on observing the lifestyle of the people they now call Hakumei, just like the planet. Approaching the village, what they saw would be forever embedded in their minds.

A mob of adults, beating on a child.

"What barbarism is this?" Rtas growled, he and his fellow Sangheili growled along with him, such dishonor, to beat on a child is taboo among the Sangheili. Then, they saw something with the child, he was not crying, no he was just shielding himself, lying on the ground in an egg-like position, taking the brunt of the force.

"Die demon!" a villager called out as one of them threw a rock.

"Demon? Fleetmaster, why would they call a child demon? We should kill them for this act!" A Sangheili minor said.

"Go, rescue the child." Rtas nodded and ordered them.

Three Minors cloaked and approached the villagers, but what happened next, shocked them to the core. The child's body emanated red energy as his eyes went red like blood, the energy released a wave, knocking the villagers back. Using the last of his strength, the boy courageously stood up defiantly, growling at them.

"Such courage, he has the eyes and heart of a warrior." Rtas commented with awe at what happened.

The three Minors immediately drew their energy swords and decloaked, with one fell swoop they slashed the disoriented villagers left and right who were harming the boy.

The boy in question felt his legs give out and fell to his knees, he was in pain yet he did not cry. He was breathing heavily, blood flowing from every wound in his body. A Minot quickly grabbed the boy and disappeared into the trees back to his Fleetmaster, the other two doing the same, leaving the bodies of the dead barbarians.

"We have the boy Fleetmaster…" the Minor took one more look, his eyes widening at the wounds. "his wounds are already healing, this proves that they are not human. No human can heal this quickly." The Minor holding the boy said.

Rtas nodded, "Indeed, return the Banshee, we are leaving this world. We will not glass this village, the right of vengeance is for the boy's and his alone."

They all cloaked and disappeared into the night. The boy in question would not return for a long time.

**XXXXXXXX**

Eyes opened inside a purple room, the it barely had any corners as everything was round. Many strange screens on the wall, emanating light from them. A tall strange being approached him and knelt down, he had gold armor on his body. "Do not fear me child, I am not here to harm you, you displayed a great act of courage today." The voice of the stranger said.

"W-Who are you?" the boy asked, he had blonde hair with streaks of red on them, his eyes red as well and slit pupils. His teeth had sharp canines on the front.

"I am Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum, and you are onboard my ship the _Glorious Victory. _As to what I am, I am a Sangheili, a race of proud warriors, and we admired your courage as a warrior today, you openly defied your aggressors who wished to kill you, an act of courage at an age so young is very rare these days. Tell me child, where are your parents?"

"I don't have any…" the boy looked down in sadness.

"I see, forgive me for asking." Rtas softened to him, he reminded him of himself when he was younger, he too was an orphan and fought for himself when he was younger, until he was old enough to join the military. He then had an idea, a grand but risky one… "Tell me child, what would you say if I took you in as my child?"

The boy looked up at him, "Y-You want to be my father? Why?"

The scarred Sangheili chuckled, "I see a great warrior in you boy, a warrior of great potential, strength, leadership, and ferocity. I see myself in you, tell me boy, what is your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm eight years old."

"A strong name for such a strong boy, do you accept, will you allow me to be your father?" Rtas asked him once more.

He thought for a moment, and then gave him the biggest smile he could muster, "Yes!"

And with that, his future was decided.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Year 2556**

**12 years later**

**Orbit of Sanghelios**

**RCS-class Armored Cruiser ****_Righteous Fury_**

"Shipmaster! Enemy cruisers to the port bow!" a Sangheili Minor called out.

Standing at the center of the bridge was a 6'5 feet tall young human looking man wearing black armor with orange streaks. He had blonde hair with red highlights and red slit eyes, his teeth showing sharp canines at the front. "Turn to port! Forward energy projectors and plasma torpedoes, target the incoming cruiser! Do not let them approach this ship!" he barked out with a growl.

The _Righteous Fury's_ forwards energy projectors and plasma torpedoes charged and fired at the enemy CCS-class battlecruiser. The barrage of energy completely ripped the ship apart. "Target the next ship, drive these cultists out!"

The _Righteous Fury_ once more released a barrage of plasma torpedoes and energy projectors on an another battlecruiser, despite being similar in appearance to a CCS-class, the _Righteous Fury_ was larger and more heavily armed compared to its lighter counterparts. With one quick salvo, the battlecruiser explodes in a blue and purple inferno.

Naruto had grown over the years, the Sangheili were skeptical at first when they thought a human was coming to the planet, but one quick glance changed their views, his red eyes and canines not to mention his quick healing and the red energy that seeped through convinced them enough that he was far from human.

Raised by Rtas 'Vadum himself, he grew up into an excellent warrior, rising through the ranks of the military at 15, which was an acceptable age in Sangheili standards, his prowess in battle earned him the nickname Maelstrom for his skill with the sword. He quickly grew a great friendship with a Sangheili named Vatu 'Moramee, son of the infamous Ripa 'Moramee during the Human-Covenant war. He was a prodigy in the art of warfare, and like his father, learned to master a ship. At the age of 19 he rose to the rank of Shipmaster, many of the Sangheili were impressed at his success, for someone at such a young age to rise to such a rank. His prowess and bravery in battle, he was admired by his younger peers, looking up to him. The Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam himself grew to respect him greatly as a warrior and as a friend.

He gained the respect of his fellow warriors as well, willing to follow him into battle side by side. And now, civil war had erupted on Sanghelios itself, cultists fanatically loyal to the San'Shyuum and their beliefs that the Forerunners were their gods. The Servants of Abiding Truth declared Naruto an abomination for looking human despite the evidence he was not, declaring he was defiling their planet. Many of Naruto's friends were angered at this, rallying to him in leadership. Commandeering an RCS-class armored cruiser and naming it the _Righteous Fury _as his previously assigned ship was destroyed in the initial attack. They took the fight to the cultists and joined those loyal to the Arbiter and their beliefs of peace with humanity.

"Incoming multiple cultist CRS-class light cruisers, staggered line. Shipmaster, they outnumber us ten to one!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Then it is an even fight. All batteries fire at will, burn these cultists to ashes!"

The _Righteous Fury_ opened fire on the smaller cruisers, plasma torpedoes and turrets flaring and firing on the 300 metre cruisers, they stood no chance against the more powerful heavily armed and armored RCS-class. In a matter of seconds all ten light cruisers were torn apart by the barrage of heavy plasma and energy projectors.

"Damage report."

"None Shipmaster, shields are at 50% and slowly recovering." Vatu informed him.

The blonde Shipmaster nodded, "Then we are still battle worthy, rejoin the Fleet of Retribution, this war is far from over."

**XXXXXXXX**

The battle in space ended with the Arbiter's faction gaining the victory, but many of the Servants of Abiding Truth along with their allies fled the world, hoping to establish a base elsewhere, swearing they will return and take Sanghelios. Naruto retained command of the _Righteous Fury _thanks to the Arbiter. "You fought well Naruto, and proved yourself to be an excellent Shipmaster, wear the rank with pride."

"Thank you Arbiter, I am honored." Naruto bowed to the Arbiter.

"I also have your next mission, you will be joining a battle group to Hakumei, we have word that the UNSC is establishing relations with the people there, you are the only one who is from that world. I understand your past Shipmaster 'Vadum, but it is imperative that we aid the Humans in their effort."

Naruto nodded, "I understand Arbiter, my past is nothing but the past, were it not for the past, I would not be here today, in a way I am grateful."

Thel smiled, "Such wise words from someone so young, you truly are your father's son."

"How soon do we depart Arbiter?" Naruto asked the Sangheili.

"Tomorrow, for now rest Shipmaster 'Vadum, and prepare for your journey ahead."

Said Shipmaster bowed and made his way out of the command room. Outside he was greeted by his best friend Vatu and his friends who are also part of the crew of the _Righteous Fury_.

"So what did the Arbiter say Shipmaster?" one of the Minors asked him.

"We depart tomorrow for Hakumei." All of them tensed at the name, they were all aware of Naruto's childhood and how that village he grew up in would be willing to beat on him for the power he held within him. Naruto continued, "The humans sent a small force there to establish relations, we are to join a battle group and depart tomorrow."

"Understood Shipmaster." The Minors placed their hands on their chest in salute and left, leaving Vatu and Naruto alone.

"Blood-brother, are you alright?" Vatu asked, in the years they had been best friends, they performed a blood bond ritual together, symbolizing the pact of blood-brothers.

"I am perfectly fine my friend." He reassured him with a smile, "I put my past behind me, and since we are going back there, I am excited, I cannot wait to see their pathetic faces and show them what I am capable of."

Vatu chuckled, "You are right, now come, my mother has invited you to dinner once more."

Naruto's eyes widened and turned to his blood-brother, "Your mother makes the best doarmir stew in all of Sanghelios, I would be honored!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"You have raised yourself a fine son old friend." Thel said as he watched Naruto get in a transport with Vatu.

"I thank you for the kind words Arbiter, I am proud of him." Rtas said, approaching the Arbiter. "It made me the happiest man for him to take my name."

Thel nodded, "He may look human, but he is a Hakumei, but with the heart of a Sangheili, it is surprising to how many of our people accepted him."

"It is because he has the heart and eyes of a warrior, it had nothing to do with his appearance. He gained their acceptance on his own." Rtas said with pride evident in his voice.

"Yes, you are correct my friend… you are correct, and now his journey to his birthplace awaits him. I have no doubt the cultists will target that world." Arbiter's voice went dark at the last part.

The scarred Fleetmaster nodded, "Indeed, they will not hesitate into glassing that planet; we must not allow that to happen. I am sure my son is up for the task."

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day a small battle group comprising of a CAS-class assault carrier, 3 CCS-class battlecruisers and the RCS-class armored cruiser _Righteous Fury_ were in orbit, leaving for the star system the planet Hakumei resides. "Battle group Staggering Strike, this is Shipmistress Rama 'Altor of the assault carrier _Redeeming Soul, _all ships prepare for slipspace." A Sangheili voice came through the battle-net.

"You heard her helm, plot a course for the Hakumei system." Naruto said with a nod.

"Yes Shipmaster." the Minor acknowledged.

Multiple slipspace holes appeared in front of the ships as they went through, all five ships disappeared in a flash as the slipspace holes closed.

They reappeared near the targeted planet, meeting ten UNSC ships, a light battleship, two cruisers and the rest were frigates and escorts. "Attention UNSC battle group, this is the _Redeeming Soul _of the battle group Staggering Strike, we have been ordered by the Arbiter to assist you in meeting with the people of Hakumei." The Shipmistress said across the battle-net.

"Roger that _Redeeming Soul_. This is Admiral Anita Burne speaking; we thank you for the assistance." A female voice came through the battle-net as well.

"All ships form up with the UNSC." The Shipmistress ordered. "_Righteous Fury_, you will descend your ship into the planet's surface as security for the delegation."

Naruto nodded, "Understood Shipmistress, helm take us down gently."

**XXXXXXXX**

_'Just my luck, Konoha is the meeting place.'_ Naruto thought darkly as he looked down at the village he was born in.

Down on the surface people were looking at the large ship in the air. It was 2 kilometres long and its wing 1 kilometre wide. To the people of this planet it was massive and intimidating that people from the stars had star ships this huge. "I will be going down with the delegation, Vatu you're with me, keep me informed of anything."

"Yes Shipmaster." The Minor nodded.

"Good…" Naruto turned to his blood-brother, "well then, let's go."

"Right behind you." Vatu replied with two Zealots following them as escort for their Shipmaster.

On his back was his favored Type-31 Needle Rifle and his energy swords attached to each hip, wearing his unique black armor with orange streaks. On each of his shoulders were the family crests, on his left was the 'Vadum crest, it had two energy swords in an 'X' one colored red and the other blue. On his left however, was the Uzumaki family crest with its red swirl.

They boarded a Banshee and went down to the surface at the center of the village along with the UNSC doing the same with a Pelican. They descended into the village, at the ground was a buxom blonde woman, and with her was a young raven haired woman holding a piglet. They watched in awe as the two different looking vessels descended and landed a few hundred metres in front of them. What shocked them were the aliens coming out of the violet round looking vessel. At the center of them was a humanoid looking man at the height of 6 feet and 5 inches.

The blonde woman steeled herself and walked up to the people, she shook hands with the female human first, "I am Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konohagakure, I formally welcome you to Hakumei."

"Admiral Anita Burne of the UNSC, I thank you for your welcome." The brunette smiled. She then turned to the black armored man. She heard of a man born on this planet within their ranks, she was just surprised he would be joining them.

Naruto in question removed his helmet, Tsunade widened her eyes, "Shipmaster Naruto Uzumaki 'Vadum of the Sangheili Navy."

"That's not possible; reports from 12 years ago said you died." Tsunade said, glancing at the Uzumaki crest on his right shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade you know this man?" Anita asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"He was born here 20 years ago… his mother was like a daughter to me." She replied with a sad look. "His mother in question woke up from her long term coma five years ago, she had never been the same after she heard you supposedly died, she never left the Namikaze estate at all. Shutting herself from the world."

"My mother is alive?" Naruto asked with his eyes slowly widening, Vatu widened his eyes as well. "I know where the Namikaze estate is, with your permission Admiral, I would like to go there. Vatu and the Zealots will stay here with you."

"Go brother… I will remain here." Vatu reassured him, "Go and meet your mother."

Naruto nodded, and made his way through the streets, ignoring the looks the villagers were giving him. He approached the estate walking through the front yard, it had not been touched, many plants overgrown and the grass taller than normal. He opened the door, revealing the room actually well cleaned, probably from seals. He went up the stairs and heard sobbing from one of the rooms, he approached the door where the sound was loudest, opening the door, he spotted a scarlet haired woman with violet eyes.

The woman in question was hugging a stuffed animal, a small orange fox. Sobbing as he was huddle into a corner beside a baby's crib. She was in a horrible state, her eyes showing she had not slept in a long time. She moved her eyes towards the door as she heard it open, her eyes widening in shock, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Mother?" the voice called out, she whimpered, "Mother, it's me… Naruto."

"N-N-Naruto…?" she stuttered, eyes still wide as she looked at the young man before her.

He approached her and knelt down, he could tell she was a broken woman, he slowly placed his hand on hers, caressing it, "Mom?"

Tears started flowing more freely after he finally heard the word she wanted to hear, she slowly placed her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder as she cried loudly.

"I'm here now; it's going to be okay." Naruto said, rubbing her back in a loving manner. Smiling, as a small trickle of water went down his right cheek. "It's going to be okay." He said once more as more tears fell from his face, "It's going to be okay."

For the first time in 12 years, he cried. Happy that he and his mother were together once again.

* * *

**NA: Well here is the first chapter of Righteous Fury.**

**If you are wondering about his armor, it's the Terminus Armor from Mass Effect, just under a different name.**

**The RCS-class armored cruiser is from Halo 4, the ship that got rammed at the beginning of the Co-op campaign. It if you want to know more just check it out in Halopedia. It is identical to the standard CCS-class battlecruiser, only that it is larger and more heavily armed and armored, along with denser energy shielding.**

**Pairings will be Naruto/Shizuka later on, if you don't know who she is, she is a character from Shippuden, from the Nadeshiko village.**

**Let me know what you guys think! And welcome to the Fury Series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Covenant ships are elegant and absolutely beautiful, having graceful architecture and their colours suit them well. Advanced weapons and slipspace drives thanks to Forerunner technology extracted from various artifacts during the rise of the Covenant Empire until its downfall, where we are at now, the Sangheili and their allies in turn the UNSC along with other races like the Unggoy and the Mgalekgolo.**

**The Covenant Remnant along with the Servants of the Abiding Truth also have them, with them are the Kig-Yar and the rarer Yan-Me. Many of them as well serve as splinter factions acting as mercenaries and pirates after the war for their own personal gain.**

**Overall it is a messy galaxy out there. We will be seeing more I assure, so without further delay, the next chapter begins.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Kushina was finally asleep after she broke into hysterics, still overwhelmed by the appearance of her son. Naruto brought her back to the _Righteous Fury_ and placed her on the bed with medical Sangheili on standby should anything happen. The civilian council of Konoha were as corrupt as he remembered, even with Tsunade as Hokage, thankfully with her, she had an even firmer grip as a ruler compared to the old man before.

The day his mother woke up from her coma, Tsunade was given work of her awakening and immediately returned to the village, but it was all for naught. Kushina broke into hysterics and nearly lost her mind when she was told her son had been killed seven years earlier. The many villagers who were celebrating his death on his birthday were immediately killed by her hand, her rage was uncontrollable and had to be subdued by multiple Anbu and shinobi, it took them hours until Tsunade could finally inject her with an anesthetic.

The next day she woke up, she immediately shut herself inside the Namikaze manor and never went out after that. She was a broken woman who lost her family, she even began to hate her husband Minato for what happened, sentencing her baby boy to death. She ate from time to time, but after that she would shut herself inside what was supposed to be her son's room. For the next five years she never left that room, needing Tsunade to drop food into that very room, having to help her bathe when she needed to, she was an empty shell. Until now…

She opened her eyes to see a strange being, "Ah you are awake." The deep voice from the mandibles of the strange tall creature.

She stared at the what appears to be a male creature, "Ah I forgot, this is the first time you have seen a Sangheili, I will inform the Shipmaster you have awoken."

_'Shipmaster? Does he mean a captain?' _she asked herself in thought.

"Shipmaster Naruto, she has awoken." The being called Sangheili said through a what appears to be a view screen.

_'Naruto!'_ her thoughts began to race through her head. Within a few minutes the door opened revealing a black armored young man with orange streaks on its plates. He removed his helmet revealing blonde hear with red highlights and red slit eyes.

"Mother are you well?" the man asked.

"N-Naruto…" she muttered.

"Yes it's me…" he grabbed her hand gently, smiling at him, "I know look different from the last time you saw me, "It happened when I was five. On my birthday when the villagers tried to kill me… again."

Kushina began to whimper at those words, tears flowing once more. He sighed and sat on the bed, wiping her tears.

"Don't cry mom, it's all behind us now, all we can do now is look forward." He reassured her with a smile, revealing his sharp canine teeth. "The seal made me absorb the Kyuubi somehow, probably from my near death state when I was only five. It made me faster, stronger, and quicker reflexes. I transferred some of that energy into you as well because you were at such a weak state earlier. Basically it will make us live long lives, possibly immortal if we don't die from other causes." He chuckled at that last part.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered once more.

"Don't be, none of this was your fault, if you want someone to blame, blame him, the one who sentenced me to death by sealing the fox into me. I know you hate him, I can see it in your eyes, and you are not wrong mom." He told her, he refused to call that _man_ his father, a man should always put their family first, no matter the circumstances, that is the Sangheili way, the honorable way. For a man to damn their family no what the reasons is dishonorable and a disgrace. How he found out he was his father, the resemblance was there, easy as that.

"Doctor, get her some food." He ordered the Sangheili before turning back to his mother, "I will be at the bridge if you need me, ask the doctor later if you wish to see me there, right now I have to get to work. Okay?"

Kushina nodded and remained seated upright on the bed as she watches her son leave the room. The doctor placed a tray of food by the table, "You have a magnificent son, many would be proud to follow him into battle, he is one of our greatest warriors Sanghelios has produced, be proud of him, I myself am honored to meet the mother of such a warrior." The Sangheili guard in the room told him with such pride in his voice.

The woman in question produced a small smile, happy and proud of her son and what he has become.

**XXXXXXXX**

The bridge of the _Righteous Fury _was larger than the more prominent CCS-class battlecruiser. It was more akin to the CAS-class assault carrier, with a large view window at the front, revealing the village of Konoha down below. A star map was at the center of bridge, with a hologram of Hakumei floating, holograms of ships of both Sangheili and UNSC evident as they orbit around the planet. Like all covenant designed ships, the room was colored pruple.

Naruto stepped into the bridge, approaching the gravity chair. Vatu gave him a salute as he returned to his gravity seat. "How is your mother Shipmaster?" the Zealot asked.

"She is doing well, thank you for asking brother. I finally have the closure I have been looking for." He said, taking a seat. "What is the status of the negotiations between the UNSC and Konoha?"

"Going well so far Shipmaster, the village seems to be busy with activity as well, preparing for these chunin exams as they say, they wish to show us what they are like." Vatu informed him, "During your reunion with your mother, I overheard talks of a war coming to engulf this world, an organization called the Akatsuki who wish to bring peace to this world through subjugation, in other words it is safe to say they wish to enslave the Hakumei."

Many of the Sangheili Minors and Zealots within the bridge growled, slavery is a great crime in Sangheili culture, punishable by a quick death. Many though would rather take pleasure in ripping them apart with their bare hands.

"Then by words of the Mantle of Responsibility, we must prevent that. I sense a war coming to this world... soon." Naruto muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed Shipmaster." Vatu nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXX**

In a bedroom within the ship, Kushina was reading and watching the records of her son's previous engagement over Sanghelios, where he and his ship singlehandedly destroyed over a hundred Covenant remnant ships. The records were translated into English where she was able to read as the human languages were the same as the ones used on Hakumei. She was astounded to say the least, leading soldiers to capture the _Righteous Fury_ and taking it to fight in space against the cultists. He was a brave warrior with unwavering courage, never flinching in the face of battle.

She then watched the external video recordings of her son's ship taking on the enemy even when it was outnumbered, she was speechless, the sheer firepower of these ships rivalled that of the tailed-beasts, probably even more powerful. She watched as her son's ship dodged and took the blows of the enemy weapons fire, ramming the smaller ships without taking any damage. Pride overwhelmed her body, her son was an amazing warrior and a brilliant captain… Shipmaster. That was term the Sangheili used when an individual commands a ship.

She smiled, her son grew up into a fine man, and her only regret was that she was not there. But now, at least she will be there the rest of the way. Another thing on her list was to meet Rtas 'Vadum, the Sangheili Fleetmaster who adopted her baby boy, and thank him.

She flipped the virtual page on the portable reader, and looked at the information of her son's ship, the _Righteous Fury_ from a history article.

She began to read the info to herself, "RCS-class armored cruiser, a battlecruiser similar to the CSS and CRS classes currently utilized by the Sangheili Navy. A warship built for ship-to-ship engagements as well as fleet command, air to ground operations, planetary occupation, infantry and material deployment, and… glassing operations?"

She immediately looked up glassing operations on another reader, her eyes widened in horror at the image, it showed the results of glassing a planet. It was the absolute destruction of a world's atmosphere, rendering the planet uninhabitable to the energy projector's intense heat being emitted from the beam. She then returned back to the reader.

"Overall the RCS-class armored cruiser is built for many tasks at hand. It is a ship not to be trifled with as it is able to take down its enemy with overwhelming firepower alongside its sister cruisers. It can operate alone or in battle groups with great efficiency."

She took a deep breath, she was aboard a powerful warship, and her son is the commander of such a ship. She shuddered at the thought of this ship using its energy projectors on Hakumei. She got off the bed and went out the door, asking the Minor to lead her to the bridge.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Politics, this is why I am a warrior, I hate politics." Vatu muttered with a slight growl.

The blonde shipmaster chuckled, "You and me both brother, if we were sent into a negotiation, I can assure that it will end in bloodshed."

Vatu snorted when the two of them noticed the door opening, revealing a red headed woman walking through the door with a Minor escorting her. Vatu placed his hand on his chest in salute and bowed his head, "Lady Kushina, we are honored to have you on this bridge."

The rest of the bridge crew did the same, "We are honored." Giving her respect, the mother of the Maelstrom had graced their presence.

Kushina was taken aback by their greeting, in all her life she had never been greeted this way. "Thank you, all of you, you may return to your work." It was the only thing she could say to them. And was surprised when they did so. The Sangheili truly are a warrior race as it said in the articles she read.

She turned to her son who was currently sitting on a floating chair. "This is all… so amazing." She looked out the view of the bridge, overlooking the village of Konoha.

"That it is mother. Welcome to the bridge of the _Righteous Fury, _I prepared a seat for you of here should you need it." He gestured to the gravity seat beside him. Turning to his blood-brother, he asked him, "Status of the battle group in orbit?"

"No signs of activity Shipmaster, it seems the cultists have not found this world yet, thankfully."

Kushina sat down observing the activity within the bridge; it was so military like, not like the shinobis of the hidden villages. It was far more organized and disciplined.

"It seems shinobi from other villages are arriving as well for the chunin exams." Naruto noted as they looked down at the village, many shinobi entering the gates.

"It's that time of year already?" Kushina asked her son.

"It seems so…" the Shipmaster nodded, he then turned to his men, "Be on guard, anything can happen while the exams take place, it is where the village is at its most vulnerable."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So these exams, they are for your shinobi to prove themselves whether or not they are deserving of the promotion?" Anita asked the blonde Hokage, their culture seems to be very similar to the Sangheili in terms of military.

"Yes, it is, and we would like it if you stayed to watch the exams take place."

The brunette shook her head, "Unfortunately we cannot lady Hokage, we are on a tight schedule as it is, perhaps the Sangheili would like to."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Incoming message from the battle group Shipmaster." The communications officer called out.

"Let's hear it." Naruto ordered.

"The Fleet of Retribution will be establishing a base in the nearby planets, we are to stay on Hakumei as the _Redeeming Soul_ is to be a mobile outpost around the planet. It has been ordered by Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum himself."

Naruto nodded, turning to the helmsman, "I see, it seems that the cultists will be reaching this system soon, maintain position until further orders or if we are under attack."

"Yes Shipmaster." The helmsman nodded.

Kushina was impressed at his calm and collective behavior as a commander, and the name Rtas 'Vadum, she hoped she would get to meet him soon and give him her gratitude. She turned to her son and asked a question, "Who were these Forerunners?"

"Many of us on Sanghelios viewed them as gods, they were an ancient race with highly advanced technology, far more advance than ours, our technology was loosely based off of theirs. We recovered a diary from the Librarian, a Forerunner. She told in her diary of her mad husband, the Didact he was called. Our researchers are still translating the rest of the text, but it stated that her husband was driven to madness. Because of that diary many of our people stopped viewing the Forerunners as gods, but just an ancient race, in turn many of us begun venerating our ancestors. Those who blindly believe in the Forerunners were the Servants of the Abiding Truth, one of the many cultists within the Covenant remnant. Because of them Sanghelios is in a civil war, we are slowly winning though, but too much Sangheili blood had been spilt."

"You speak as if you are one of them Naruto." She stated, smiling at him.

"That is because he is Sangheili in all but blood, he may be a Hakumei, and may even look human, but he has the soul and heart of a Sangheili warrior." Vatu said with great pride, the Minors and Zealots roaring in approval.

"Thank you all, for standing by my son, I am forever grateful to you all." Kushina stood from her seat and bowed in gratitude.

"We are honored to follow him Lady Kushina, he is a great warrior, and you honor us with your gratitude." Another Zealot said.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Unknown space**

In an uncharted space, a torn ship of UNSC origin begun to approach, inside it the floating objects and crates, laid a blue hologram with a woman's look. Fear evident on her face, she opened up a console that had some control of the ship's system left. Her fear growing, she pressed a button and turned to a cryo pod… revealing a man wearing green heavy armor.

"Wake up Chief… I need you."

* * *

**NA: So I just showed you guys the beginning of Halo 4, unfortunately we won't be skimming through the entire campaign, we will most likely be going into the coop campaign, [Spoiler Alert] or possibly at the end of Halo 4 where the ****_Infinity_**** and the Master Chief engages the Mantle's Approach.**

**The Sangheili fascinate me to no end, an honor bound race of warriors. They are most likely the coolest sci-fi race in the history of sci-fi.**

**The chunin exams are going on, once again Naruto is older, but the Kyuubi still attacked the day he was born. The UNSC will be leaving but the Sangheili will remain behind as security since the ****_Redeeming Soul_** **will be used as a mobile outpost.**

**Do you guys want to see ship battles on the planet and around the orbit? Let me know.**

**I will see you guys later, and don't forget to review folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: I changed the first chapter a bit. Just Naruto's loadout, that's all.**

**His armor is in my profile: It's the Terminus armor from Mass Effect (It looks cool that's why)**

**Type-31 Needle Rifle**

**Dual Energy Swords**

**Why I chose the Needle Rifle instead is because of how amazing it was in Halo Reach multiplayer, in my opinion it out plays and out shoots the DMR.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

**1 week later**

Tsunade sighed behind her desk as she worked on some paperwork, the chunin exams had already gone underway and the second phase of the exam had gone underway, she looked out the window to see the large purple ship hovering just outside of the village. The ship was massive, over 2 kilometres long and its wings a kilometre wide, and commanding it was her godson. She wondered if they had even larger ships or perhaps it was their largest, she didn't know nor did she ever really want to know, it already shocked her enough that there was life in the stars. All she really cared right now was that Kushina was recovering now that Naruto was found to be alive, the council or the civilian council precisely wanted Naruto to return after his heritage was revealed during the day of his 'death.' Many villagers refused to believe it, while others were wracked with guilt. Kushina went on a rampage the day she woke up, a hundred villagers were slaughtered on the day of Naruto's birthday, whom many were celebrating his death despite the knowledge of his heritage.

This was turning out to be a whole mess for her to deal with, she wondered why her sensei decided to not tell Naruto about his mother who turned out to be alive, he would have at least had some hope left, but no… she too was kept a secret. "Dammit." She muttered.

"Lady Tsunade…" a voice called out as the door opened, revealing an Anbu wearing a cat mask.

"What is it?" Tsunade said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We have a problem." The Anbu replied.

Tsunade sighed, _'Great, more problems.'_ "What now?"

"Orochimaru has returned, and has marked Sasuke Uchiha with one of his curse seals."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was currently in the observation deck with his mother, wanting to spend with her, as they never got the chance. "So… we are most likely the last of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes…" Kushina nodded sadly, "Our village was wiped out during the Third Shinobi War, we were feared for our skills with Fuinjutsu, our sealing techniques were second to none, we also produced the finest swordsmen in all the lands. That brought to our demise as well."

"That is most unfortunate, but at least, we are still alive. I will bear the name Uzumaki, not that _man's _name." Naruto said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"I understand, I lost my love for him because of the consequences of sealing the Kyuubi in you brought. He practically sentenced you to death." Kushina's voice squeaked at the last word.

"A man must always put his family first, no matter what the circumstances are, that is the Sangheili way. For he who puts his family aside, is nothing but a disgrace. –Sangheili Proverb" Naruto firmly said.

Kushina could feel the weight of those words, the Sangheili truly place importance to family loyalty. If the Sangheili heard what Minato did to Naruto, they would most likely enjoy beating him to death for doing that to his newborn son. She then remembered the night she woke up, she hated Minato for what he did, she doubted she would ever forgive him for it; she lost count how many times she protested against sealing the Kyuubi into her son on that horrid night.

"Shipmaster, we bring news from the village." A Zealot walked in carrying a data pad.

Naruto took it and read it, "It seems a man named Orochimaru has arrived, do you know him mom?"

"I do." She frowned, "He is a criminal who is guilty of multiple charges of experimenting on his fellow people for the pursuit of immortality, I've lost count on how many people he has tortured and killed for his experiments."

The Shipmaster frowned, experimenting on your own kin… abomination! "When I find this man, I will take great pleasure in killing him… slowly."

Kushina shivered at his extremely cold voice, she almost forgot that he was raised as a Sangheili, an honor bound warrior race, comparable to the samurai of the Land of Iron. "We have to get down there and talk to Tsunade."

Her son nodded, "Agreed, we must stop this madman from continuing any further."

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was with several Jonin senseis and an unconscious Uchiha, discussing their next move. "We cannot cancel the exams, it would show them that we are vulnerable." Tsunade said, "Increase security all over the village."

"Yes Hokage-sama." An Anbu nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

The blonde Hokage was about to say something when she heard a quivering voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry but the Lady Hokage is in an important meeting right now."

"Precisely we must meet with her, not step aside woman."

The door opened revealing Naruto with his mother and over a dozen Zealots and Minors, along with two monstrous bluish beasts with what looked to be worms behind the armor standing by their side, at the ready.

"What are those two monsters?" a female jonin with black hair and red eyes gasped at the Mgalekgolo.

"These two are Mgalekgolo, our heavy infantry. Their names are Ogada Nosa Konna and Warona Nosa Hurru. The Humans of the UNSC call them Hunters. As for why we are here, we heard about this Orochimaru, we are here to assist. Do you have any records of his experiments, we wish to know of his crimes." Naruto asked in a calm but cold manner.

"I do as a matter of fact, we thank you for your assistance." Tsunade nodded at him in gratitude, she opened a drawer and drew out a folder, handing him the folder.

"Tsunade-sama, that is classified information!"

"It is wise to your enemy, shinobi." Naruto retorted, he opened the folder, his frown deepening. "Abomination!" he growled, "This man must be found and be put to death immediately!" he ordered his Zealots, "Gather more troops! Find this… cretin!"

"At once Shipmaster!" a Zealot nodded and relayed the orders to the _Righteous Fury _through the battle-net communicator.

Tsunade was taken aback the aura of authority Naruto was possessing, he had the makings of a leader, she was a bit saddened that he gave up his childhood dream of becoming Hokage, but she knew that was impossible, not with how the people had treated him.

Kushina walked beside her and smiled, the blonde Hokage smiled back and said, "He has grown into a fine man."

"Yes he did." Kushina nodded, "I'm so proud of him, I just wish I was there to see him grow."

"Are you sure you are dropping the Namikaze name Kushina? That's a rather harsh decision you are making." Those words brought shock to the Jonin in the room.

"Kushina-sama!?" a silver-haired Jonin with his headband covering his left eye gasped.

"I refuse to take the name who gave my son a death sentence Kakashi, were it not for the Sangheili he would have died on that night." Kushina said sternly as she looked at the silver-haired jonin named Kakashi.

"But he had no choice! He had to put the safety of the village first!" Kakashi argued his face marred with disbelief.

"A man must always put his family first, no matter what the circumstances are, that is the Sangheili way. For he who puts his family aside, is nothing but a disgrace. – Sangheili Proverb" Kushina retorted, "He should have found another way, instead he sacrificed his family in order to save the people who would be willing to kill a child, MY CHILD!"

Kakashi did not know what to say, he looked at Naruto, who he hasn't seen in over 12 years, looking at him icily with those blood red eyes he gained when he was five. "Naruto…"

"I have nothing to say to you Hatake."

"Naruto please." He approached him, only to be stopped short when Vatu activated his energy sword and pointed it at the jonin.

"You will not touch the Shipmaster." The Zealot growled.

"Please all of you, just calm down." Tsunade pleaded, things were going out of hand, this could spark a war if they were not careful, she had heard of how temperamental Sangheili can be. "We don't want to spark an incident that could lead to tensions between our people.

Naruto placed a hand on the Zealot's sword arm, "She is correct Vatu, stand down."

"As you command Shipmaster." Vatu deactivated his energy sword and placed it back on his hip.

"Let's get moving, we must find this Orochimaru, and kill him." Naruto was about to exit the room with his Zealots when a voice of a boy called out to him.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned around and spotted a dark haired boy with black eyes, wearing a blue shirt that had a collar up to his neck, white shorts and black sandals. "What do you want boy?"

"I want your weapons."

"What?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, Vatu and the rest of the Sangheili along with the Hunters looked at the boy like he grew a second head.

Tsunade face palmed, this is not good.

"Are you deaf? Give me your weapons, I need them to kill someone!"

"I have heard enough." Naruto turned around and walked out of the room.

"You dare turn your back on an Uchiha, I am an elite!"

"Sasuke! Enough!" Tsunade barked at the boy, who was currently seething.

Kushina followed her son, she stopped for a second and looked at Tsunade, "My decision is final Tsunade, I am Kushina Uzumaki, nothing more." She then walked out of the room.

The jonin in the room were speechless, "Kakashi, get your genin back to the test, the preliminaries are probably about to start."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Any sign of the snake man?" Naruto asked a Zealot as they searched all around the village for hours.

The Zealot shook his head, "None Shipmaster, this foe is a crafty one."

Naruto looked around, ignoring the scared looks of the villagers, he sighed, "Have everyone return to the ship, I have a feeling he will show himself in due time, for now send a few scouts every few hours to patrol the village."

"It will be done." The Zealot nodded.

Naruto walked back to the Gravity lift where his mother was waiting. "Any luck?" she asked her son. He shook his head.

"None, I have a feeling he will reveal himself soon enough. For now we watch and wait."

Kushina nodded, both mother and son stepped into the gravity lifted and hoisted them up into the ship. The view as they were lifted up was breathtaking, Kushina gazed at mountains in the distance, Hakumei was truly a beautiful world.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Earth**

Wreckage of a large warship was seen orbiting the planet, a blue dome was seen at the center of it all. A man in green armor was standing in the midst of it, speaking to a blue woman.

"No… we go together."

"John…" she whispered to him, touching the chest piece, she breathed, "I have waited so long to do that."

He looked away, "It was my job to take care of you."

"We were supposed to take care of each other… and we did." She choked on the last part.

"Cortana-please…" he pleaded to her.

He touched him one last time, slowly walking away.

"Wait-" he pleaded once more, his left hand trying to reach her.

"Welcome home, John." She disappeared, in her thoughts, she wanted to say three words to him, that seemed so foreign to her, so alien. She whispered one last time, but not enough for him to hear.

"I love you, John."

* * *

**NA: I thought it was fitting, but still so damn heartbreaking! I mean that ending brought me to tears when I played in my first playthrough! It was not fair! Dammit!**

**If you are wondering about the First battle of Requiem all the way to the battle of Earth, it actually only lasted within an entire weak, I checked the Halopedia.**

**I will hopefully introduce Shizuka soon, one of the more rarer pairings for Naruto.**

**See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: We also have the concepts of the Precursors making an exact copy of the Milky Way and putting it somewhere else.**

**Heck we can even visit Percy Jackson and the Olympians of you guys want, just access a random Precursor artifact and voila! A new galaxy!**

**It would be fun messing with Percy and how naïve that boy is. Who knows, maybe we can visit Legend of Korra or maybe Infinite Stratos in a different Earth. That show was funny, no matter how annoyingly oblivious the main character is, I mean come on, how can a guy be that stupid and not notice the advances of the girls! Especially Charlotte!**

**As for other worlds, Minato could be alive just, different. I mean the concept on the Percy Jackson series was that he is Apollo, or another Olympian god, just he will be bashed to oblivion, and that will be fun.**

**"Touch me and I will glass your world into oblivion!"**

* * *

**-Story Start**

"This, this goes beyond everything we have believed in." Naruto stared at the screen in the bridge, the news brought to them was, it brought silence to the entire ship.

"For the Demon himself… to defeat a Forerunner." Vatu breathed heavily as he gazed at the screen.

"The husband of the Librarian himself, the supreme commander of the Forerunner military, defeated. It said in her records, he was a powerful man." Naruto gaped. "The Spartan, he truly is the greatest warrior in the galaxy."

The entire Sangheili nation were given news of the Didact's defeat, Kushina had her mouth covered, that one of the beings the covenant called a god was defeated in battle by a single man. "What is going to happen to the cultists?" Kushina asked the bridge.

"They are in disarray, but I doubt they will be for long, they will most likely regroup and continue to defend requiem with their lives. Unfortunately we are ordered to stay here until ordered otherwise." A Minor in the communications console replied.

"It is also fortunate though that we venerate our ancestors, an old religion revived after the fall of the Prophets." Vatu noted, getting nods from the rest of the bridge crew, "If only the cultists could see the error of their ways. It is proven already that the Forerunners are not gods, but just a highly advanced race."

"Indeed brother, any news of my father?" Naruto asked him.

"They are currently engaging the cultists in one of our new colonies."

Naruto nodded, "We are to remain here until further notice, besides… I want to rip that snake man Orochimaru apart for such abominations." He growled, the rest of the bridge crew growled in response as well, Sangheili absolutely despise people like that. "The genins performed admirably during the preliminaries, although that Uchiha boy, he fought without honor, and that red head from the sand village, also dishonorable, wanting to kill someone even after the match has ended, unforgiveable."

"That boy is definitely a Jinchuruki, a container of a tailed beast like you were once. Only he seems to be unstable." Kushina said.

"Unstable is an understatement mom, that boy is borderline psychopathic, he will have to be put down if we are given the chance, he cannot be allowed to roam free with his mentality set on only wanting to kill anyone he chooses." Naruto said, his face solemn, "That could have been me though, if I weren't found by my father."

Kushina looked at him sadly, Naruto reassured her with a smile.

"Worry not mother, that will never happen to me, not with what I am today."

**XXXXXXXX**

"He must return to Konoha! He is the last of the Namikazes!" a councillor by the name of Homura said with anger.

"And I have told you for the thousandth time this month, he has no intention of returning, not with how you have treated him during his childhood!" Tsunade retorted in anger. "Even his mother left!"

"I could care less about his whore of a mother, it's him we want!" Danzo said.

"Say that about her one more time! And I will rip out your head!" Tsunade roared, gaining shocked looks from the council members.

"You cannot do that…" Koharu looked at her with a hint of fear.

"I can and I will!" Tsunade glared at him, "I am Hokage, my word is LAW! Now if you three have nothing else to say, get out of my sight!"

The three council members were about to say something else when Tsunade glared at them once again, they immediately went silent and left the office.

_'No matter, I will have my ROOT retrieve him.' _Danzo inwardly thought to himself. He was sure that he will have no problem getting him. _'I can also have his mother captured and used as a breeding tool, we can always use Uzumakis in our forces.'_

**XXXXXXXX**

The communications officer turned to Naruto, "Shipmaster, more ships will be arriving soon from one of our colonies as extra security, mostly CRS-class light cruisers, you have been given command of them for the duration of our stay."

Naruto nodded, "Very well, inform them we will be surveying some of the lands of the world to map out the planet for our ground forces, inform them stay within proximity of Fire Country, and send them the information."

"Yes Shipmaster." The Minor nodded.

"CRS-class?" Kushina turned to her son.

"Same appearance as the _Righteous Fury, _only far smaller compared to our more prominent ships. They are mostly used for escorting larger ships or patrols." Naruto replied. "Set a course for this location, it is near the Land of Water. We will be only gone for a month, that village I hear is known for their strong warriors, I wish to see it for myself."

"What is the place sochi?" Kushina asked her son.

"It is located here." He pointed to the holographic map.

"That is Nadeshiko Village, it is known for their mostly female population, the kunoichis once they come of age, must find a suitable husband, one that could defeat her in battle." Kushina explained to them, that got their interest, a warrior like village of mostly women that thrive by fighting other men to test of their worthiness. That was deemed honorable by Sangheili standards.

"We Sangheili have a similar rule when it comes to asking for a woman's hand in marriage, the male must defeat the female in combat in order to join gain her hand in marriage." Vatu said, surprising Kushina.

"It is true, during my time growing up, I have seen many duels for asking a woman's hand in marriage." Naruto said in agreement.

"That is surprisingly similar." Kushina stated.

"Indeed…" Vatu chuckled, "We will be arriving Nadeshiko in half a day's time at low speed, it will give us time to survey the land as well."

**XXXXXXXX**

The _Righteous Fury_ began to move, the people down in the village were wondering where they are going. Danzo on the other hand was upset; he was planning on having his ROOT infiltrate the ship. He will just have to wait.

"Just you wait Kyuubi brat, you will be my new weapon, and your whore of a mother our breeding tool." He muttered to himself bitterly.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked out into the window, gazing at the beautiful landscape, he hand never been outside the village officially as he was off world living in Sanghelios most of his life. "Mother, how is your study of our language so far."

"Not as difficult as I hoped, it is surprisingly similar to Hakumei, not the same, but much easier than I expected." Kushina, "Thanks to the shadow clones, I can have it done within a month or two."

"That is good." Naruto, he looked out the window once more and sighed, "These lands are beautiful, a shame that I never got to see it when I was younger."

"That they are sochi, maybe I could show you the land I was born in later."

"That would be nice mom." Naruto smiled, he was then shocked that his mother gave him a hug so suddenly, he did not know what to do, showing affection was one of his weaker points, he did not know how to respond. So he just returned the hug back by placing his arms on her back. "I uhm…"

"Just let me hug you sochi, I just want to hug you again."

"Okay." He replied.

They just stood there in an embrace inside the observation deck, alone and looking down at the landscape below. He narrowed eyes as she spotted something down below. "I have to go, just saw something down there, I will return shortly." He switched to his comm, "Vatu prepare a Phantom."

**XXXXXXXX**

Down in a forest a wounded young kunoichi was running, cuts on her arms and legs and a small scratch on her left cheek, most of all her left abdomen was bleeding. Bandits were after her, laughing and howling as they threw knifes and fired arrows at her.

Despite her current appearance, she was quite beautiful, her black hair tied into a ponytail and emerald green eyes shining under the night sky. She was wearing form fitting grey clothing and a right shoulder-guard. She was a buxom young woman, agile and quick to her feet. But fortune does not seem to smile upon her tonight as she was fleeing from a rabid mob of bandits and raiders, with the intent of ravaging her. Clutching the wound on her left abdomen, she ran for her dear life.

She stopped at a cliff, a dead end, rabid smiles on the bandits faces as they neared her. Tears forming around her eyes as she prayed to Kami to save her.

"Looks like it's the end of the line pretty girl, now why don't you just come with us and we can have some fun." One of the bandits grinned with a cleaver in hand. Twenty other bandits grinned in response.

She cannot go out on her first official solo mission, she just can't! But suddenly the man's head exploded when a purple crystal suddenly hit his skull. Behind the bandits was a black armored man with glowing with orange streaks holding a strange violet weapon with purple crystals protruding out the sides. He did not say anything as he fired a few more shots at the bandits, exploding on contact and some simply going through their bodies like a heated knife. He placed the weapon onto his back and grabbed two small metallic objects from each of his hips, what happened next was red energy-like blades appearing on each hand. Red energy as well was all over his body, he moved at such speed she could barely see him, slicing through the bandits one by one as they fell.

"You bastard!" one of the bandits roared and swung his cleaver, but the man's red energy sword simply cut the blade like butter, and his face as well.

Five bandits were all that remained, they feared for their leaves and screamed as they ran. The black armored man sheathed his blades and pulled out his strange weapon once more, firing the crystals that were inside it, each shot hitting them and exploded in a purple fire.

The kunoichi feared for her life, twenty-one bandits fell in a span of a few minutes. She fell on her bottom and quivered with fear at the man.

He simply knelt down and offered her hand, "Are you alright?" the man said.

He had a gentle voice, for someone so strong and so frightening, he had a gentle voice. He removed his helmet, and saw the most handsome face she had ever seen. Bright blonde hair that shined as the moon light touched it, his crimson red eyes with slit pupils like that of a fox, his gentle yet intoxicating smile.

She was about to take his hand but gasped in pain as her left abdomen was still bleeding, she tried to stay awake but to no avail.

**XXXXXXXX**

She woke up in a purple and violet room with strange rectangular lights on the walls. She turned her eye and spotted a reptilian looking creature wearing blue armor. She gasped and sat up, looking at the imposing being with fear.

"Do not fear, I am not here to hurt you, the Shipmaster rescued you and brought you into the ship to heal your injuries." The creature spoke to her in a deep voice. "Ah this is your first time seeing a Sangheili."

Sangheili, that is what they are called? But the man that rescued looked nothing like them. He then spoke again, "Our Shipmaster was born in this world, but raised in Sanghelios, our home world. I will inform him that you have awoken." The Sangheili bowed and left the room. She was wearing nothing but the blanket wrapped around her body, bandages wrapped around her abdomen. She quickly spotted her clothing neatly folded, and surprisingly repaired on a table to her right. Within a few minutes she put them on and sat back down on the bed.

The rooms door opened once and the blonde man that rescued her stepped in, smiling at her. "If you are wondering who healed you, worry not, my mother was the one that healed you. I hope the room is to your liking."

She only nodded as she gazed at the handsome man before her.

"I am Shipmaster Naruto Uzumaki 'Vadam of the Sangheili Navy, you are onboard my ship the battlecruiser _Righteous Fury._" He introduced himself in a formal manner.

"S-Shizuka… just Shizuka." She spoke.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman such as yourself." He smiled and bowed, "A pleasure to meet you Shizuka."

She blushed at the compliment, no one had ever complimented her looks, she did not know how to react. She then composed herself and asked him, "You said we are in a ship, are we at sea?"

"No we are not…" he smiled, "why not look out the window yourself?" he pointed to the rather large window she failed to notice this entire time.

She looked behind her and gasped, she was in a flying ship. The land looked so small from where she was standing. "A flying ship."

"Actually this ship can also go beyond this world, into space, among the stars." Naruto replied.

Her jaw dropped, but then realized about the rumours of people from the stars arriving at Konohagakure no sato. She did not believe it to be true, but here they are.

"Come, you must be hungry from your ordeal, my mother would also like to meet you as well. We will be arriving at Nadeshiko Village in a few hours. We wish to meet the people there and establish relations the same way we did at Konoha." He gestured her to follow him.

"I am from that village." Shizuka said.

"Well then… it is an even greater honor to meet you then." He smiled.

She cannot seem to take her eyes off of him when he smiles, it was just too intoxicating.

* * *

**NA: Well there you have it! I finally introduced Shizuka.**

**If you are wondering about the red energy swords, they are commando variants showcased in the books. Sadly they did not make an appearance in the games. You can check out Halopedia once again, they have a picture.**

**It would be interesting to see another Earth in an exact copy of the Milky Way. I could probably add Last Exile into that galaxy, Fam the Silver Wing of course since the setting is in Earth.**

**Or does anyone want to see Macross Frontier? Eh? Eh? OH YEAH! Last Exile Fam the Silver Wing seems more enticing, I mean the story is amazing!**

**See you guys next time and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: So we won't be going into complete Spartan Ops campaign as I have a lot of stuff planned for this. They might meet up with them later on maybe somewhere in the middle of season 1, and then veer off into other crossovers, it's a big a galaxy and there are a lot of possibilities. Like we heck we can get a crossover running with the new anime that came out called , but one reviewer really likes the idea of a Percy Jackson one, so we will just see what happens.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

"So in order for a man to ask for a woman's hand in marriage, he must defeat her in battle?" Shizuka wanted to confirm what she had been told. The kunoichi and the Shipmaster were currently sitting in the mess hall, having a meal.

"Yes…" Naruto chuckled, "Quite a coincidence that our cultures are so similar."

"Yeah it is…" Shizuka really can't keep her eyes off of him when he smiles. "I just can't believe that there are other species from other worlds."

"I too was didn't believe that at first when I was younger. But look at me now, adopted and the only son to a Fleetmaster. And me a Shipmaster to this magnificent ship and its crew." Naruto stated, "And I would not trade it for anything else."

"You look so young, how old are you?" Shizuka couldn't help but ask.

"I'm twenty years old."

"You're only two years older than me? I'm eighteen." Shizuka said.

He smiled once again, mesmerizing her, "Well then, but I have to ask. Why were you alone out there, aren't you supposed to be in a team?"

"Normally, but this was supposed to be my first solo mission, as you can see it did not go well, they would have done things to me if you hadn't showed up." She shuddered.

He placed a hand on hers, stopping her shiver and completely melting her heart, "Then it is most fortunate that I did."

His eyes were beautiful, his crimson red eyes with slit pupils, like that of a fox. She cannot help but be captivated by such beauty. "Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"W-what?" Shizuka suddenly came out of paradise, "No, no!"

He tilted his head, "Then why were you looking at me so strangely?"

"Oh um… uh, I thought you look very handsome." She muttered, unfortunately he heard that.

"Oh… I uh, thank you for that compliment." His face went red.

_'Oh kami he heard that! Idiot! Stupid! Baka!' _she mentally chastised herself, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"No need to apologize, personally I think you are a beautiful young woman." He said, giving him her favorite smile.

_'Oh kami, he's smiling again! I just want to kiss him right now.' _She thought, looking at his extremely handsome face. "Thank you… for saving me."

"I would have done it again in a heartbeat." He declared to her, "This I swear on my honor."

Her face began to heat up, _'Honorable, strong, chivalrous, and kind, just everything I want in a husband... wait, husband!?' _her face began to redden, as red as her love interest's eyes.

"Shizuka, are you well? You are getting red." He began to think, _'She gets red whenever I smile at her and just simply talk to her, does she… but we just met! She cannot possibly fall for me, well… I do think she is beautiful and a wonderful woman, but I barely know her, but I would need to find a mate soon, Sangheili tradition states I must find a mate since I am of age and next to lead the 'Vadum house. This is all so confusing.'_

A Sangheili Ultra approached them and notified them, "We will be arriving soon Shipmaster."

Naruto nodded, they just about finished their meal, he offered her a hand, "Shall we?"

"Okay." Shizuka said, still having slightly reddened cheeks, she took the Shipmaster's hand and walked to the bridge. They do not know what it is they are feeling, but wouldn't it be so bad? After all they are both soldiers in their own right, they do not know when they will die. Life is short like that.

**XXXXXXXX**

In a small village atop a plateau, a kunoichi with brown swept back hair and black eyes, wearing a red backless back less bodysuit over mesh armor, her swords sheathed to her back. She looked over the horizon and her eyes widened at what she is seeing, a large graceful object colored purple approached them. The object had to be at least two kilometres long with its wings a kilometre wide. It was both beautiful and imposing.

The ship stopped just outside their village's limits, from the side came out what seems to be a vehicle of some sort, she can tell. It approached the village's centre, she immediately rushed to the scene, many of the women and the minor population of men gathered around to see what was it that seems to be approaching them.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Phantom lowered itself and touched down right on the ground using its gravity lifters, the hatch opened and out stepped the Shipmaster and Shizuka, the people of Nadeshiko gasped that one of their top Kunoichi was inside it.

"Shizuka-chan! You went missing for a day, and who… what are they?" a younger kunoichi asked as she gaped at the Hunters and the Sangheili.

"My mission went bad, but thanks to him." She pointed to Naruto, "He rescued me. As for the others, those two blue guys with the big shields are called Mgalekgolo, but it's easier to call them hunters, and these are Sangheili, the rumours about a race from another world are true!" she exclaimed, gaining more gasps.

"Let me through." An elderly woman walked through, "Shizuka."

"Yumi-sensei." She smiled at her.

"You are alright." The elderly woman named Yumi embraced her and sighed in relief. "So the rumours are true." She looked at the aliens, but what confused her was the blonde man among them along with the red haired woman, that red haired woman, "Kushina Uzumaki, the red death herself is here."

The people were shocked, they had learned of Kushina and her exploits during the Third Shinobi War. "It is an honor to meet you, but I am not sure about this man with you."

"He is my son, and Shipmaster of the _Righteous Fury_ currently floating above your village."

"You have a son?" she looked at the blonde man, crimson red eyes with slit pupils, he had sharp canine teeth by the looks of it as well. "I see, but to enter a village, and since you are not a merchant, you must prove yourself in battle to earn the right to enter the village."

He ignited his two crimson red energy swords and grinned, "I have no objections to that." He had been itching to fight, killing those bandits was nothing.

The kunoichi were intimidated by him, and were surprised to having no objections of proving himself, unless… he wanted a fight.

"Tokiwa…" Yumi called for the brunette wearing a red body suit that shows her back, "Since Shizuka just came back from a mission, you will fight him."

Shizuka began to pale, she had seen the spar between him and his mother, he was an extremely skilled swordsman, his skills were on par with Kushina, whoever trained him was a master in the art of the sword. The people made space at centre of the village square, Tokiwa and Naruto at opposite ends. The glowing red energy swords, plasma seeping into the air like smoke. Tokiwa drew her swords as well, she was sweating, her opponent had an aura of confidence and absolute killing intent.

"Are you two ready?" Kushina announced to them, both of them nodded, "Begin!"

In a blink of an eye Naruto disappeared, shocking everyone. He appeared in front of Tokiwa and swung his right sword. Tokiwa made a blocking attempt but her eyes and everyone's widened, the red energy sword just simply went through the metal like butter, slicing it in half. Naruto had no intention of killing her as it was merely a duel to prove himself, so he did not extend the blade too much, just a mere few inches from her face, but still enough for him to slice the woman's katana.

Tokiwa still had her other sword, so she made an attempt to stop his attacks and swung her sword, only for it to be cut in half as well. Naruto jumped into the air and kicked her by the stomach, making her fall onto the ground, what happened next was two energy swords in a scissor position, aimed to her throat.

"Yield." Naruto said.

Tokiwa gritted her teeth, she stood no chance against him, he didn't even go all out, she could tell. "I yield."

The Sangheili roared with their own energy swords into the air, cheering for their Shipmaster. Yumi and the rest of the villagers except Shizuka were stunned, rendered speechless; the fight only lasted for thirty seconds.

"Match winner! Naruto Uzumaki 'Vadum!" Kushina announced with her own grin, she had no doubt her son would win. "Yumi-sama, I believe my son is more than worthy?"

"H-How, just what is he?"

"A Sangheili." She answered with a big smile on her face. "He is a Shipmaster of the Sangheili Navy, warriors are willing to follow him into battle. He earned it all, and was baptised in battle, currently they are fighting in a civil war against a religious cult."

"I see, so he has already tasted battle, but how is he so powerful?" Yumi asked the Red Death.

"That is his secret to tell." She replied, "But as for his sword skills, he was trained by the finest swordmasters of Sanghelios, the home world of the Sangheili, but mostly taught by his adopted father, who is also Naruto's Fleetmaster."

"By his skills alone he would make a great husband to my student Shizuka." Yumi grinned, causing Kushina's brow to twitch.

"We will see." Kushina grumbled, she didn't want to let go of her baby boy, not yet, but at the same time he is already an adult. She was conflicted.

Naruto was casually talking to Shizuka, in turn she was giggling and slightly blushing. Many of the kunoichi were ogling him, like was a piece of meat.

Yumi in no doubt would he be a suitable husband to her student, she can bend the rules a little, if he could defeat Tokiwa like that, there is no doubt in her mind that he could defeat Shizuka. She would have to speak to his father first. By the way they were talking she could tell they like each other, so this might just work.

Shizuka's eye was twitching as her fellow kunoichi continue to ogle the Shipmaster she was currently talking to.

"Shizuka are you alright?" Naruto asked her with concern evident in his voice.

Her cheeks went hot, "Y-Yes, I am, just a bit tired I guess."

"Ah I see, well since we will be staying here for a month until we must return to Konoha, is there a place me and my mother can stay for a while?"

"You can stay at my place!" she immediately clamped her mouth shut, _'By kami woman! You're an idiot!' _"I uh, yeah you can stay at my place, it's quite big."

Many of the kunoichis watching had their jaws dropped at Shizuka's forwardness.

"Oh…" his face began to heat up as well, it was obvious he was attracted to her, she was a strong woman after all, a warrior like himself, and honorable, any trait a Sangheili warrior likes in a woman. But she was unique in a way, he couldn't quite tell what it was. "V-Very well then, I accept your offer." He bowed to her in a formal manner.

"Dammit!" many kunoichi cursed, "Shizuka got the first grabs!"

"She's so lucky!" another kunoichi said, "No fair!"

Naruto sighed, he clearly heard their cries, _'This is going to be a long month.' _but couldn't help but blush as well, he realized how attracted the kunoichi are to him.

Shizuka glared at the girls, giving them a _'HE'S MINE YOU HUSSIES!' _look. Without even thinking he grabbed his hand and led him to her home.

"Eh!?" the kunoichis shouted as they watched the raven haired beauty take their pretty boy away.

Kushina was stunned, _'No! My baby boy!' _she screamed in her mind.

"Oh my how bold!" Yumi giggled, she could tell this will be a prosperous thing for her village, it wouldn't be so bad, Shizuka has found herself an extremely powerful warrior to fall in love with. "How bold of her indeed!"

* * *

**NA: Hehehe, I would say this was a cute chapter. To all you Shizuka fans, you can thank me later! Be advised I did make her older in this fic to fit the story.**

**If you are all wondering what their ages are, here it is:**

**Naruto: 20**

**Shizuka: 18**

**Vatu 'Moramee: 45 (He is the son of the Arbiter from Halo wars)**

**Kushina: 44 (But looks like she is in her twenties because of Uzumaki longevity, but immortal because of Naruto injecting some of the Kyuubi's chakra into her because she was in a week state. Does not mean she is any more powerful!)**

**See you guys later! And if you have any more questions just send me a pm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: So I just got back to playing Defiance as well, don't even know why I stopped playing it, I mean it's a great game, kinda like Borderlands just without the humor in it, but with a lot of people playing at the same time.**

**Just gonna put another reminder info on Naruto's loadout:**

**Custom built armor (Terminus Armor from Mass Effect)**

**Type-31 Needle Rifle (Best gun in Halo: Reach)**

**Dual Red Energy Swords**

**Shizuka is still wearing her armor like in Shippuden, she just has a kodachi sword.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Shizuka was nervous, VERY nervous, seated in the living room with her was her love interest and saviour, and his mother. The Sangheili were standing guard outside, making sure the place was secure, and the two Hunters, those two behemoths scare her and the village to no end.

"A lovely place you have a here Shizuka." Naruto said, his smile once again mesmerizing her, as if she was placed under a spell.

"T-Thank you…" She blushed, her face pointing down trying to hide her reddened face.

Kushina sighed, it was clear she liked her son, but was too shy to show it. She looked like a nice girl, and didn't think she would hurt him, he was more likely to get himself hurt with how his profession is. "Naruto, could you please step outside for a moment? I would like to speak with her in private."

Shizuka began to pale, _'Oh Kami! I think she's going to kill me! The Red Death is an overprotective mother! Goodbye world!'_

The blonde nodded, "Of course mother, please do not do anything rash."

"I won't sochi, that's a promise." She smiled at her son. After he stepped out of the house and started chatting with his fellow warriors, the red headed mother turned to the raven haired kunoichi, she smiled at her, "You like my son don't you?"

"E-Eh!? I… uhm…" her face began to redden once more, almost as red as Kushina's hair. "Y-Yes…"

"Why do you like my son?" Kushina asked her, her smile disappearing and turning serious.

"He's kind, gentle, strong, courageous, and he is the only man who actually treated me normally, unlike all the men I have met before." She replied, "He respected me, he makes my heart flutter, and his… smile." She sighed at the last word.

_'Of course… his smile.' _She chuckled, "Is that all or is there more?"

"Of course!" she suddenly said, "He is a wonderful person, he is the kindest, nicest man I have ever met. He… he… he is the only man I know that is making me feel so… GAH! This is all so confusing!" she ruffled her hair, turning it into a mess.

Kushina actually laughed, "I know you just met him, but it seems you have fallen in love with him."

"Eh!?" Shizuka began to stutter, "B-But I j-just met him!"

"Shizuka, I love my baby boy, but you must understand, we as shinobi and him as a warrior, will probably live short lives, it is our profession. It is better to find love soon, then to never find it at all." Kushina said, "Besides, I actually want grandchildren now."

Shizuka's mouth was agape, then her face reddened even more, "Uhhhhh."

"Not now of course! But hopefully soon, you see. The day he was born, I was put into a coma for fifteen long years, the day I woke up, they told me he was dead. I shut myself out for the next five years, until he arrived only a few days ago, alive and well and living among aliens who raised him to be a fine man. In my heart, I do not want to let him go, but he also needs to find his own happiness, and I hope that would be you." Kushina walked over to her, placing her hand on hers.

"Thank you, Kushina-sama, I promise I will make him happy!" Shizuka declared, her face turning back to its original color. "And I promise when the time comes, I will be the best wife he will ever have!"

"Don't forget best mother to his children." Kushina grinned.

"E-Eh!?"

**XXXXXXXX**

"She is a nice woman, that Shizuka, a suitable mate for you, brother." Vatu said.

Naruto sighed, "I would like to think so too, brother. But we only just met."

"We as warriors will most likely live short lives, it is best to find a mate now, then never at all."

"Since when did you become so wise Vatu?" the blonde Shipmaster smirked.

"Since the day I found out my so-called father brought dishonor to my family. My mother wept, he hurt her." He growled, "He only joined the 'Moramee family for its power, abusing it for his own desires. And then Regret plucked him out of prison and made him Arbiter."

"I see…" Naruto, "Is she the one for me Vatu? Is she the mate I have been looking for?"

The Zealot shook his head, "I do not know brother, but I do know is that you should take this opportunity and find out for yourself. But do not rush things, my mother always reminded me of that, let it flow naturally."

"Thank you Vatu."

"You are my brother, I will always stand by you."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked back in to find his mother helping Shizuka with dinner, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The mother shook her head, "No Sochi, I am just teaching her a recipe, just sit down and wait until we finish."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." He sat down on the couch, he reached into something from inside one of his pockets, a metallic sphere, with a hint of violet. He placed it on the center of the bale, pressing a button located at the top. Out came a coloured hologram of the system, it showed real time events as to what is happening to nearby systems thanks to special Forerunner sensor buoys that were left behind, he dragged his hands onto the hologram and showed another planet, Requiem, the home of the newly deceased Didact and one of the bases used by the Covenant remnants.

Shizuka placed a tray of food down on the dining table, she turned around and gasped, "Wow… is that…"

"The many different planets of this galaxy." Naruto said, he waved his hand over, and dragged it. He then stopped to a reddish-orange planet with many green vegetation and large bodies of water. "Sanghelios, the planet I grew up in. Capital of the current Sangheili Nation."

"Oh my… it's beautiful." Kushina was in awe, she only saw pictures of the planet, but to see it in real time, was a different thing. Once again technology never ceases to amaze her.

Shizuka on the other hand, was amazed that such a small thing could be an advanced peace of technology. "That shows different planets?"

"In short Shizuka, it is a map, but also a communication device." He was cut short when the hologram changed, instead of a planet, there stood a Sangheili clad in gold armor, what was noticed by the two women was his missing left mandibles.

Naruto immediately shot up surprising the two women, his right hand placed on his chest in a salute, "Fleetmaster 'Vadum!" this got Kushina's attention, this Sangheili is his father

"At ease Shipmaster. How goes your mission?"

"Well Fleetmaster, we have established contact with another village called Nadeshiko." He moved his eyes to the red headed woman in the room, "And you must be his mother, you have a fine son."

"Thank you Fleetmaster, and I wish to thank you for watching over my son." She bowed at him in gratitude.

Rtas bowed back, "It was an honor to have raised such a fine warrior, but back to the topic at hand, I assume you have received reports of the Didact's defeat?"

"We have, it was… shocking to say the least, to think a Forerunner defeated by THE Spartan himself." Naruto said with a nod.

"Indeed, we have received news from the UNSC, in six months' time, their flagship the _Infinity_ will be launching an assault on the shield world Requiem, and take it from the cultists, leading the cultists is Jul 'Mdama himself." Rtas informed his son.

Naruto kept a straight face, but his fists clenched, this did not go unnoticed by Shizuka and Kushina, they could tell that this Jul 'Mdama was no friend to the young Shipmaster.

"You along with the battle group Staggering Strike will be assisting the _Infinity _in the assault." Rtas ordered.

Naruto slightly tilted his head in confusion "Should you not inform this to Shipmistress 'Altor of this? She is the commander of the battle group."

"You were not informed of this, but she along with her ship was destroyed a few days ago, the cultists somehow jammed communications within this entire system, her ship went alone to inspect what was happening, leaving the system they were ambushed by 'Mdama's forces, there were no survivors." Rtas said with a grim tone.

"How…?" Naruto's eyes went wide, "That is why we never heard from her, but why me?"

"Because I know you can." Rtas stated seriously, "For now have the rest of the battle group stay put for the next six months, I will be sending a few CRS-class light cruisers to assist you and reinforce your battlegroup."

"Yes Fleetmaster…" Naruto nodded and the hologram switched back to the star map. He sighed and sat back down. "For an assault carrier to be destroyed so easily."

"Is it bad to lose such a ship sochi?" Kushina asked, she was beginning to worry.

"An assault carrier is twice the size of my ship, much more powerful and has twice the number of weapons." Naruto replied. "And now I have been given command of the battle group."

Her worries then began to grow bigger, though she was proud he been given a larger command, but as a mother, she could not help but worry, all she can do is be with him as support.

"You are leaving Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked, this caused Kushina's eyebrow to rise.

_'Naruto-kun? Already calling him that?'_ the mother thought with an amused look.

Naruto shook his head and smiled at her, "Not right now no, but in six months I will be, my mission right now is to secure this planet and make sure the cultists do not get a foothold of this planet. As you all know, this is rich with many untouched resources, it is the reason why we are establishing contact to begin with, so we can hopefully harvest some of its resources." He informed them, "We are fighting a war, a small one, but still a war. If the cultists find out that a different race of people that resemble humans live in this world, they will not hesitate to destroy this world."

Shizuka gulped, they have the power to destroy this world. Could it be they have weapons more powerful than the legendary bijuu themselves?

"Well we can discuss more of this later, for now let's eat, the food is getting cold." Kushina said, "But what about your men?"

"They brought their own meals from the ship's kitchens, so don't worry about them." He reassured her, but in his mind though, it was filled with worry and concern, he knew it would be only a matter of time until the cultists come to this world and lay waste.

**XXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Naruto washed up, changed to sleep attire and lay on his bed inside one of the guest rooms, he pondered about the events that transpired today, his finding a potential love interest, and his new position as commander of the battle group Staggering Strike. But most of all, he was pondering if he truly loved Shizuka, or was it just an attraction.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a young woman wearing a sleeve-less white dress that reached to her knees, she had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Shizuka, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, he could not help but gaze at her beauty, her hair down, and the dress that seemed to hug her figures. He swore an angel was before him.

"I um… wanted to talk you." Shizuka whispered, enough for him to hear. She closed the door and walked up to his bed and sat down, he sat up and looked at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he had a good idea what it was, but he wanted to hear it from her.

She gulped nervously, "E-Even though we just met recently. But the way you treated me, how kind you were, how respectful you were, and that night you saved me. I just can't help it, but… I think I have fallen in love with you." She told him, looking at him directly in the eye, trying so hard to fight the blush that was trying to creep up to her cheeks.

Naruto did not know what to say, he was completely stunned by those words, she told him she loved him. "Shizuka I… I don't know what to say, you are right we just met, but… right now it feels like I have known you my whole life. I don't know how to react to that, no one has ever confessed to me."

Shizuka was beginning to worry. Was she going to be rejected? Was he going to say he does not lover her, or will he feel the same way about her?

**[Lemon Warning]**

They stared at each other for a few minutes, his crimson eyes shining, breathing and heart rate rising. Temperature in the room seemed to rise from the amount of energy inside him leaking out, turning out to be pheromones. Then Shizuka made the first move, crashing her lips onto his, he did not fight back as he began to kiss back, they broke the kiss after a few minutes, gasping for air. They looked at each hungrily, resuming the kiss. The blonde slipped his tongue passed her lips, exploring her mouth, as she did the same, both tongues fighting for dominance. Their hands rubbing each other, wanting to explore their bodies.

She pushed him down onto the bed and sat on top of him, grinding her body, causing her to let out a voice of pleasure and causing him to growl in response. She reached for the straps of her dress and lifted them, letting the dress flow down her form, revealing her bare body, all for him to see. He sat up for her to take his shirt off, he wrapped his arms around her naked body, he leaned to her neck and licked it, before kissing it all the way down to her breasts.

"Naruto…" she moaned.

He continued kissing her all over her left breast before using his tongue to flick her already erect nipple.

"Eep!" she squeaked, she somehow managed to place a silencing seal on the wall while her lover began to suckle on her plump orbs. He stopped and looked at her with a smile, "Don't look at me like that."

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

She blushed even further, "No one has ever told me that."

"Then I am honored to be the first to tell you that, because it is true." He resumed his kissing as he lay her down onto the bed, trailing his kisses from her chest all the way down to her belly, lightly pecking on her stomach causing her to shivered in delight. He continued kissing her belly until he lowered himself to her white laced undergarment. Using his teeth, he slowly pulled it out, revealing her magnificent flower.

She could feel the breath of her lover as he lowered himself, he lightly kissed them inciting a beautiful moan from her, he stroked his tongue from bottom to top of her lower lips, causing her to silently scream and thrash around the bed. He clamped down on her thighs and massaged them gently, causing her to calm down as he continued to lick her. His tongue pushed deeper into her nether region, suckling on her sweet nectar.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto!" she moaned his name repeatedly, her blush deepening and her heartbeat raising. "Take me."

"Are you sure?" he asked her as he crawled back up to her, their tongues once more danced. She gently pushed him causing to get on his knees.

She got on her knees kneeling down further and pulled his pants down, revealing his fully erected member, she kissed it hungrily and gave it a long lick causing him to groan in pleasure. She continued to lick it, savoring the taste, her tongue stroking the sides, sucking on it back and forth, she used her hand to tightly grip it, until his juice flowed within her mouth and for him to growl, she swallowed as some fell down her chin and onto her breast. She lay back down, spreading her legs for him to gaze at her wet lips, "Yes, I am sure." She then gave him a pleading look.

He lifted her lower half up, his member slowly rubbing her entrance, her voice was like an angel to him, a songstress from the heavens playing a magnificent tune. He looked at her at which she nodded, slowly… he sheathed into her, she moaned and moaned feeling her walls tighten as they become one.

He finally plunged into her, causing her to scream loudly in pain and pleasure, but to her lover it was just a wonderful song for him to hear. They stayed there, her legs wrapped around him, he lowered himself and kissed her passionately, tears flowing down her cheeks. He stared at her as she stared at him, savoring the moment.

"Naruto…?" Shizuka looked at him, at which he smiled.

"Sing for me my angel."

He slowly began to move, eliciting another moan from her. He thrusted slowly as he resumed kissing his lover, his hands exploring more of her body, rubbing every inch of her as she did the same. He pulled her up, both of them to sat up on the bed still connected, her waist began to move along with his, her moans becoming louder and her emerald eyes beginning to glow bright like Naruto's. Behind the left side of her neck was a seal beginning to appear, it was a circular mark with a small fox with nine tails at the centre. Red energy seeped into her like a mist as green energy began to appear from her, red and green mist danced around them, reacting to their love making. They were now lost in a storm of love and lust.

His thrusts began to quicken, her moans becoming louder and louder, her body beginning to loose strength and her head falling to his shoulder as he moaned into his ear. He began to suckle harder on her breasts once more, causing her to moan even louder, both of them even losing more control of themselves. Her canines began to grow sharp and her pupils going slit. She howled in delight, pressing her plump orbs further down his face, watching him hungrily suckle on her erect nubs. She knew she was somehow changing, and she loved it. "More, Naruto! I want more!" she screamed.

They quickened their pace even further, her breasts thrashing onto her lover's hungry face. Howling again in pleasure, she pushed him down onto bed, with her on top this time. She danced as his erect member moved within her, squealing in delight. She grabbed his hands and placed them onto her thrashing orbs, in instinct he growled and squeezed them, causing her to growl back and grin lustfully at him.

"Shizuka… I'm." he groaned, feeling his limit drawn near.

"Together… Naruto!" in one last thrust she screamed in pleasure as her head flew backwards with her hair.

**[End Lemon]**

They panted as they lay there, their naked forms covered only by the sheets. They stared at each other, smiling; Shizuka smiled even more as her now slit pupils gazed at his, he cupped her cheek and lovingly caressed it. Vatu was right; their lives are short as their duty demands to fight for their nation, many of their brothers dying in battle. They both know they could die at any time as they were both soldiers. So he knew his answer, "Shizuka…" he whispered.

Looking at her lover, she gave him a loving smile, showing her now sharp canines. "Don't worry I did a birth control jutsu."

"That's not what I was trying to say." He smiled back at her.

"Hmm?"

"I do love you… my angel."

* * *

**NA: Well, I think I did a good job at that. This is the first time I have written something like this. **

**Shizuka seems to have transformed in some way, her features similar to Naruto. Guess she'll have to learn how to use her newfound powers after this.**

**Next chapter will be the end of the month before the finals and the time they have to return to Konoha, where we will see more action! Too bad they don't have ships so we won't be seeing a ship-to-ship battle.**

**I am still debating whether it would be Last Exile, Macross Frontier or Percy Jackson for the other galaxy. Honestly I am leaning towards Last Exile as it was one of the best steampunk animes of all time.**

**Well I will see you guys next chapter, have a good one guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: I did not think the lemon would go that well, it was my first time writing something like that, I didn't want to use vulgar words as it would ruin the whole intimate moment. Honestly what is it with authors and writing extremely vulgar lemons? And massive harems! I mean seriously! Way too over the top to be adding like thirty to fifty women! *Sigh* Oh well…**

**I just updated my profile, so the info on the ****_Righteous Fury _****along with her armaments and complements are there.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

In a moderate sized house was a small room, in that very room lay two people, bare naked as the day they were born only to be covered by the sheets of the bed. The woman had raven black hair and emerald eyes with slit pupils. Her smile as she slept on her lover's bare chest revealed four sharp canines. She fluttered her eyes open, smiling once again and gazed upon her lover, she decided to wake him up by placing kisses all over his chest.

Her lover in question had bright blonde hair with small red highlights; he slowly opened his eyes to reveal crimson red eyes with slit pupils as well. He looked down to find his lover lovingly kissing his chest. He chuckled, immediately grabbing her and turning over her.

"Eep!" she squeaked and laughed as she found herself under him. She looked at her as she looked at him, staring at each other's eyes. He then immediately attacked her neck, licking and nipping on her soft skin, her moans reached his ear as she felt his tongue tracing her neck. He then slowly trailed kisses all the way down to the luscious orbs on her chest, suckling on each nipple. "O-Oh… Naruto, as much as I would l-like to continue, w-we have to g-get up." She found it hard to speak as the continuous moans escaped her mouth, and the blood rushing up to her cheeks as she watched him assault her plump breasts. "N-Naruto, p-pleeeeease." She said, stretching the word as her moans grew louder.

He gave her aroused nub one last lick causing her to moan again, he then sighed, "You're right."

They got up and got in the bath together, they had breakfast and discussions with the village elder Yumi today, so they sadly couldn't do anything in the bath.

After that they immediately got dressed, Shizuka in her usual kunoichi garb and Naruto in his armor. They met Kushina in the dining table, the mother was aware of what they were up to but decided not to tease them. As they quietly ate breakfast, Kushina could see the glow in Shizuka's face, her sharp canines and slit pupils were already a dead giveaway.

"Naruto, when I was in the bathroom I noticed a mark on the back of my neck, I also noticed you have the same one too." Shizuka spoke up, Kushina was definitely interested in this so decided to stay quiet once more and just listened.

"I studied about the Kitsunes of Hakumei once, what that is on our necks are basically mating marks." He said.

"Mating marks?" Shizuka's cheeks began to redden a little.

"Essentially, we are life mates, I am basically immortal because of the red energy within me." He explained.

"Can you tell me?" Shizuka asked him.

He nodded and told everything, from his horrid life as a child living in Konoha for the first eight years, all the way up being found by Rtas. He then told her about when he was five, he was attacked by the villagers, the seal within his stomach somehow activated a failsafe, causing him to immediately absorb the Kyuubi, because it happened so early in his life, it changed his body quite a bit, gaining him increased strength, dexterity, heightened sense, and absolute unlimited access to the Kyuubi's chakra without restrictions.

Shizuka took a few minutes to absorb all of this, "S-So, because of the mark, and the changes that happened to me, I am…"

Naruto gulped and nodded, "To put it bluntly, you are immortal as well. As life mates…"

"You tow are essentially married." Kushina finished, causing the two to look at her with wide eyes, "I know about kitsune culture, I am basically immortal too because I was the previous container of the Kyuubi, you two formed a bond, an inseparable bond. Kitsunes can only have one mate only and that is it. And I can't help it but be happy for you two." She smiled in the end.

Naruto sighed, albeit a bit happily, "We have to tell this to Lady Yumi though."

"This is not part of Nadeshiko tradition, we will still most likely have to fight for the right to officially marry." Shizuka blushed at the last word she said.

"I have no objections to that." Naruto was sporting a blush of his own, "Sangheili traditions dictates in order for the male to earn the right to marry his desired mate, he must defeat her in a duel." He then looked at Shizuka, "That just makes it very convenient. But I expect you to not hold back in our duel, just to make things interesting, I will have Vatu train you in swordsmanship, he is a very good swordsman."

"Or I can train her." Kushina offered with a smile, "We still have over a month of stay here, so we have plenty of time."

"Knowing Yumi-sensei, she will want the duel within a week the minute she finds out about us." Shizuka notified them.

"Then I will have my work cut out for me." Kushina chuckled, "Might as well tell her about you two. What about Vatu, what will he think of this, and your father?"

"Vatu has been encouraging me to pursue Shizuka in the first place, and my father…" he sighed at that, "don't get me started with him, he has been pressuring me to find a suitable mate for quite a while now since I am already past the age of consent, not to mention I am the only heir to the 'Vadum name."

Kushina smiled, "Well we better finish our breakfast, I am most certain Yumi will make this a political marriage as well."

"Father won't object to that, he does not really care for politics, the last time he tried politics though it ended with someone's death." He said a bit hoarsely.

Kushina sweat dropped at that while Shizuka nearly choked on her food.

**XXXXXXXX**

The two women stepped out of the house first with Naruto following behind them, he stopped for a moment and smiled at his blood-brother.

"I take it went well?" Vatu asked him with a smile creeping up his mandibles.

"More than that." He lowered his neck, revealing the mark of the life mate. "We mated."

"You took my advice and took it even further. And now you have found your life mate, your father will be extremely happy, the problem to that is he will immediately ask for an heir."

"Please do not speak of that, it is already far too troublesome to even think about that." He deadpanned.

Vatu chuckled, "What are your orders Shipmaster?" he then immediately switched to his Zealot persona.

His face then went dark, "We will be staying here for a month…" he then faced the Zealot, "communications within the star system went dark, I only received news from the Fleetmaster himself that Shipmistress 'Altor was attacked and went down with her ship, I immediately was given command of Staggering Strike."

Vatu narrowed his eyes, "That is grave news, that means it is only a matter of time until the Covenant remnant find this world. War is coming to this planet."

"In six months we are to relocate to Requiem and assist in an operation with the UNSC to take Requiem from… Jul 'Mdama." The Shipmaster growled at the name, in turn Vatu growled as well.

"That whelp is still alive?" Vatu asked him in a hoarse tone.

"Alive and commanding a fleet of Covenant remnants, a single assault carrier, a few cruisers and plenty of light cruisers." Naruto said, a grin flashing across his face.

"This means, Requiem is a target rich environment." Vatu grinned, his blood-brother nodded.

"Naruto, Vatu! Let's go, we have to meet with Yumi-sama!" Kushina called the two.

Naruto smirked, "Well then, let us make our way."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Kunoichi in the village elder's home began to shift nervously, the imposing Sangheili guarding their Shipmaster and his master along with the two Mgalekgolo were inside the meeting hall. Yumi as well could not help but feel intimidated by them especially the two hulking Mgalekgolo as they were called by the Sangheili. "Welcome to our meeting Shipmaster."

"We thank you for your hospitality Lady Yumi." Naruto formally bowed, Vatu and Kushina doing the same.

"Please take a seat." She then noticed the glow on Shizuka's face, she widened her eyes, "Shizuka did you two? You did didn't you?" the kunoichi in the room gasped.

"No! Shizuka took him!" One of the kunoichi lamented.

"Why does she get to have him!?" another wailed.

Shizuka was blushing a deep red, not denying what had happened last night.

"Well, you certainly work fast." Yumi bluntly said, "So you chose him as your husband?"

Shizuka nodded, deciding not to speak as she was too embarrassed right now.

Yumi sighed, "As per tradition of the Nadeshiko village, you two will have to fight in a duel to prove yourself Shipmaster Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "We have no objections, the Sangheili have the same rule with our courtship, the male must defeat the female to be proven worthy." Those words that came out of his mouth caused all the kunoichis and Yumi to gasp.

"Your people have similar customs to ours?"

"To an extent… yes." Vatu was the one to speak up.

"Wow… that makes things easier for us, as per our law, the duel will take place within a few days. Should you accept of course Shipmaster."

"I accept, in the short time I have known Shizuka, I have grown to love her deeply." Naruto looked at Shizuka with a loving smile. She smiled back at him, causing the kunoichi to groan in despair and jealousy.

"Very well, now on to our discussions…" Yumi smiled.

**XXXXXXXX**

Within the week, Kushina had trained Shizuka to the best of her abilities in the short time they were given. The discussions with Yumi went smoothly, there was nothing really important to discuss as she placed everything with the hopeful betrothal between Shizuka and Naruto. The Shipmaster in question privately trained inside the ship, secluding himself to meditations and spars with Vatu to prepare for the duel.

"Shipmaster, it is time. And the Fleetmaster has caught wind of your courtship duel." Vatu informed him as he walked into the meditation room.

"How did he… my mother contacted him, wonderful." Naruto sighed.

**XXXXXXXX**

The sight of the 27 kilometre CSO-class super carrier _Glorious Victory _completely floored the entire denizen of Nadeshiko village. The ship itself was hovering over the village thanks to its anti-gravity systems installed on all the ships within the days of the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War. A single Phantom took off and landed at the center of the village, coming out was several Sangheili Zealots and four Mgalekgolo guarding a single Sangheili clad in gold armor, over his left shoulder was an ornate gray cape made from the fur of a Doarmir Alpha, what was greatly noticed by the villagers and the kunoichi was his missing left mandibles.

The Sangheili approached Yumi and bowed to her formally, "Greetings to you Lady Yumi, I am Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum, commander of the Fleet of Retribution. I have come to bear witness to my son's courtship duel."

Yumi gaped, this Sangheili was Naruto's father, and by the looks of it, he was a high standing official as well. "We thank you for your coming Fleetmaster."

Rtas simply nodded and stood there, with the others gathering around the circle. In the circle was a black haired young woman with green eyes with slit pupils. "I take that is her?"

"Yes Fleetmaster." Yumi nodded, "Her name is Shizuka, in the short time she has known Naruto, they had grown close, to the point they had declared their feelings for each other. I was surprised to find out your customs in courtship is extremely similar to ours."

"Indeed it is Lady Yumi." He looked to the _Righteous Fury_ and spotted a single Phantom taking off, it landed beside Rtas' Phantom, coming out was Vatu and Naruto. Naruto was clad in his usual armor, but over his left shoulder was the similar Doarmir fur cape his father was currently wearing. He entered the dueling circle, looking to his father he bowed to him. He then turned to Shizuka and smiled at him, removing his cape and one sword, he handed them over to Vatu.

"He's only fighting with one sword?" Yumi said with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, we are an honorable race, and for a duel, we must be honorable as well." Rtas replied.

"Are you two ready?" Kushina asked the two, they both nodded, "Very well… begin!"

Shizuka smiled and drew her sword, Naruto smiled back with his red energy sword came to life, surprising the Sangheili as the blades clashed. Shizuka's sword was not cut in half like the previous battle with Tokiwa.

"You used your seals to reinforce the blade." Vatu said to Kushina, at which she nodded. "Impressive."

Both combatants danced a dance of swords, gracefully soaring through the air. They were both still smiling, enjoying their time together, their swords doing the talking, proclaiming their love for each other. Shizuka knew she wouldn't win this fight, but she didn't care, she was enjoying herself, using her sword to speak to him, saying that she loves him.

Rtas was smiling, proud of his son that he has found himself a magnificent mate in this woman. She clearly was a warrior in her own right, and skilled in the art of the sword.

Minutes went by, and Naruto gained the upper hand, their blades clashed continuously, Shizuka attempted to make a strike but was stopped as the tip of her lover's red energy sword was a mere inch from her throat. She sighed and smiled, "I yield…" she walked up closer to him and kissed him on the lips, "I yield."

The Sangheili roared in cheers with their energy swords held high, the villagers clapped and cheered while the kunoichis cried in dismay, as the hottest guy they had ever seen was now officially engaged to Shizuka.

"Congratulations on your betrothal you two. I am proud of you Shizuka." Yumi said, tears started welling on her eyes.

Shizuka embraced her with her own tears falling down her cheeks, "Thank you sensei, I think you already know that I'm coming with him, I want to see the stars as well."

Yumi nodded and looked at Naruto who was not far, "Take care of her, she is like a daughter to me."

"With my life." Naruto placed his hand to his chest in a salute and declared his promise. He then walked up to Rtas and saluted, "Fleetmaster…"

"I am proud of you my son… you will make a great patriarch when the time comes." Rtas placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Naruto bowed his head slightly, "Thank you… father. She is a wonderful woman."

The Fleetmaster and smiled, he looked at Shizuka who was nervous, "Come child, there is no need to be nervous around your future father-in-law. You are indeed a worthy mate to my son, you are skilled with the art of the sword, a skill every Sangheili is proud of."

"Thank you Fleetmaster." Shizuka bowed.

"You are most welcome Shizuka. Now I must take my leave, I was only here to watch your duel, but I must now return to the fleet, a large bulk of the Covenant remnants led by Jul 'Mdama himself are making raids on our colonies loyal to the Arbiter. I have left ten CRS-class light cruisers in orbit for you to command when the time to assault Requiem comes."

Naruto bowed, "Of course, and thank you father, may the Ancestors favor you as you strike down those guilty."

"And may they shine and smile down on you and your beloved." Rtas replied.

They watched as the _Glorious Victory_ took off and made its way back to space. Naruto's arm wrapped around his beloved as she placed her head on his shoulder in a loving manner, "So, we are now officially engaged." She whispered to him.

"Yes, we are… I love you my angel."

"I love you my knight."

**XXXXXXXX**

The month had passed quickly, the treaty signed by the betrothal between Shizuka and Naruto, the Arbiter who was immediately told of the courtship duel was more than happy to agree to the arrangements of a political marriage seeing as the son of his closest friend was happy to have found a wonderful and a worthy mate.

The _Righteous Fury _was currently on its way back to Konoha. Many of the kunoichi were still holding grudges towards Shizuka besides being already engaged. The nine CRS-class light cruisers patrolled Hakumei's star system, making sure no signs of cultist ships were nearby while the last one was stationed a good distance from Konoha, the rest of the ships remained in orbit around Hakumei. Shizuka was currently seated beside her future husband in the bridge, she had no regret of leaving Nadeshiko and coming with Naruto to live with him. She could not wait to see Sanghelios and other worlds. Kushina on the other hand decided to make herself of use in the ship's kitchens, teaching the cooks her recipes.

"Shipmaster! The _Swordsman _is reporting that Konoha is under attack by Orochimaru's forces along with Sand Shinobi." A Sangheili Minor reported from the communications console.

"So the snake has finally shown himself, and the Sand has shown their treachery." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We will be arriving in Konoha in a matter of minutes." Vatu reported. "The village is already within sight."

"Shipmaster, a large rodent looking sand beast has appeared in the village's stadium!" the helmsman spoke up.

Shizuka could not believe her eyes, before them was one of the mighty bijuu of legend, the one-tailed beast Shukaku.

"So it seems." He growled, looking at the giant sand beast, "DEPLOY SCARABS!"

* * *

**NA: Wooh! Things just got heated up, the battle of Konoha has begun! Scarabs vs Shukaku, who do you think is going to win?**

**And Naruto has won the courtship duel, and is now engaged to Shizuka as per tradition of both Nadeshiko and Sangheili laws.**

**I might go with Last Exile as part of the crossover, mainly because of the amazing story it has, plus I want to see covenant ships and possibly the ****_Infinity _****going against the massive exile ships and their tentacle claws. Not to mention Grand Exile's massive hyper beam, which is comparable to the Energy Projectors the covenant ships use.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: I just got back to playing Black Ops 2 in the PC, the people in the PC community of Call of Duty… are hell of a lot nice than the Console counterpart… why is that? **

**Why is that they are nice? **

**Why do I like chocolate?**

**Any of you guys interested in Battlefield Hardline? Because I for one am not… to me it's not battlefield, it's just a shooter with cops and robbers in it.**

**And then there is CoD Advanced Warfare, they not confirmed that there will be jetpacks… jetpacks… NEXT GEN! From the words of Squidward… FUUUUUUUTURE!**

**The Scarabs used will be both from Halo 2 and Halo 3.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Tsunade watches the _Righteous Fury_ fly over them while sh, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi battled Orochimaru, they actually all stop fighting and just watch the magnificent ship shadow over them. Then something unexpected happens, it drops large armored four-legged creatures, or could they be called creatures and just simply war machines? She never knew… two were dropped into the village and simply shot out a stream of hot energy at the Sand and Sound shinobi. It then drops six more of them towards the one-tailed beast. Only two of the large war machines were considerably larger and had a pale colour compared to the violet ones, and there were engaging the one-tailed beast.

**XXXXXXXX**

The one-tailed beast in question roared, the Scarabs were keeping their distance and simply fired their energy projectors from long range, keeping at bay and keeping it away from the village and its populace. Despite having energy shielding, they would not stand a chance up close against such a beast, they would most likely suffer casualties.

**XXXXXXXX**

Phantoms began to launch all and land all over the village, Sangheili and Mgalekgolo engaging the hostile invading shinobi. Leading the warriors to battle was the Shipmaster himself, Naruto Uzumaki 'Vadum. Gripping his Type-31 Needle Rifle tightly, he led his fellow warriors to the Hokage Tower, where Tsunade and Jiraiya were battling the snake.

Heads exploded as the crystalized rounds of the Needle Rifle impacted their bodies. Storm Rifles and fuel rod cannons fired on the surprised and stunned Sand and Sound shinobi. Mgalekgolo bond brothers crushing the bodies of the enemy shinobi they slew, spreading terror everywhere on the battlefield. The arrival of the Sangheili brought the enemy into disarray, not knowing how to fight such an opponent. Their jutsus were all but useless against the Mgalekgolo, having personal shielding along with their massive shields on their left arm. They fired their assault cannons against the poorly armored shinobi, completely eviscerating their bodies.

The streets were literally being littered by dead Sand and Sound ninjas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Temari, a sand shinobi was both horrified and amazed at the advanced weapons these aliens brought to the battle, she then looked at her younger brother, the Jinchuruki of the one-tailed beast Shukaku. The ship flying over her head had literally firepower that could rival a bijuu's. Despite how cruel her brother was to her, she still loved him, but she was powerless to stop as these four-legged war machines unleashed pure heated energy beams at Shukaku, the tailed-beast roaring pain as the combined firing was pushing it back.

But she had to do something, she looked at her other brother wearing a black cat looking suit with face paint. "Kankuro, wait here, I have an idea."

Before Kankuro could say anything, Temari jumped from tree to tree, approaching the Scarabs.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Major!" a Sangheili Minor inside the lead Scarab called out, "Look at the head of the beast! There is a boy, possibly unconscious!"

"Could it be the beast is drawing power from him?" The Sangheili Major wondered out loud, "No matter, we must stop the beast at all cost."

"Wait!" a voice called out from behind them, revealing to be a young adolescent girl with blonde hair tied to four pig-tails.

The Minors in the Scarab's pilot room drew their weapons and pointed at her, "Who are you girl?" The Sangheili Major demanded her.

"My name is Temari, my younger brother is on the head of the one-tailed beast." The girl replied.

"And you have come here in hopes of saving your brother?" the Major asked, to which she nodded, "That is impossible, we have no method of retrieving him."

"You just have to wake him up! Please he's my youngest brother!" Temari pleaded.

The Major chuckled, "You are loyal to your family, that we respect, very well girl… we will try and save him, but you will help us."

Temari nodded, determined to save her baby brother.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto and his men took cover, dodging the flying blades and multiple jutsus aimed at them. "They are well dug in Shipmaster, getting to the tower will take longer than expected." A Sangheili Spec-ops said while firing his Storm Rifle.

"They fight well for such treacherous people." Naruto commented, he popped up from cover and fired his needle rifle, the crystalized round going through the man's body and exploding on the shinobi behind him. "It seems the people of Nadeshiko are the only honorable shinobi we will most likely ever meet."

"Indeed Shipmaster, they do fight well for such treacherous and dishonorable whelps." A Sangheili Ultra replied, wielding a Type-50 Concussion Rifle, firing a large bolt of molten plasma, striking another shinobi, he was screaming in agony as the plasma burned onto his lower body, his comrades watching in horror as the plasma ate through his skin and bones.

Just then Naruto's Mgalekgolo Guards Ogada Nosa Konna and Warona Nosa Hurru stormed in, charging at the Sand and Sound shinobi, their bodies literally crushed by the sheer weight of the Mgalekgolo. "They never to cease to amaze me." Naruto laughed. "Forward brothers! We have a battle to win!" he roared and charged towards the Hokage Tower.

The Sangheili roared in agreement and followed their Shipmaster. Firing their weapons and slashing their enemies in half with their energy swords.

Naruto switched to his dual energy swords, the red blades flashing to life. He impaled a sand kunoichi by the stomach, killing her instantly. He did not care who they were, dishonorable people deserve no mercy. As they reached the Hokage Tower, the enemy shinobi were quivering with fear, the majority of the Sound shinobi began to retreat while the Sand kept on fighting, running and screaming in terror, saying demons have come to kill them.

"Look at them…" the Sangheili Spec-ops snorted, "running like the dishonorable cowards they are. Your orders, Shipmaster?"

"Pursue them, cowards are underserving of our mercy." Naruto ordered.

"With pleasure… pursue the cowards! Do not allow them to live!" the Sangheili Spec-ops barked, earning roars of approval as their energy swords flashed to life, chasing after the retreating Sound ninjas.

"What are our casualties?" Naruto asked the Ultra.

"No deaths Shipmaster, but many wounded despite energy shielding." The Ultra replied.

"That is good, have phantoms retrieve the wounded immediately, we on the other hand have a snake to kill." The Shipmaster said, walking into the Hokage Tower.

**XXXXXXXX**

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Orochimaru cried out as he watched his Sound ninjas being slaughtered by the aliens. "Damn you!"

"Give it up Orochimaru, you can't win, not even your Edo-Tensei helped." Tsunade said, sadly looking at the disappearing dust of what was left of her resurrected grandfather Hashirama Senju. "You even dared revive my grandfather, is there no end to your madness?"

"Madness has no end Lady Hokage, there is only an endless void." A voice came in, a young man with black armor and orange streaks, wielding two red energy swords, his hair was blonde with red highlights, crimson red eyes with slit pupils, escorted by a Sangheili Ultra and two Mgalekgolo, he looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "And you must be Orochimaru, I will take great pleasure in ending your life." He said, flaring the red energy within him.

Sarutobi could not believe who he was seeing, after twelve long years, he finally saw Naruto for the first time, flaring the Kyuubi's chakra so easily. He had grown up, were it not for his red eyes and the red highlights on his hair, he would have been exact copy of Minato.

"You kill me?" Orochimaru laughed, "What makes you think a boy like you can kill me!?" the Ultra growled at him, underestimating his Shipmaster like that.

"Do not underestimate your opponent snake, that will lead to your downfall." Naruto said, walking towards them and raising his energy swords into a combat stance.

Orochimaru drew his sword the Kusanagi, and charged at the blonde.

Sarutobi could not help but wonder out loud, "Naruto's swords, they remind me of Tobirama-sama's sword the Raijin no Ken."

"They call it energy swords, they are made of pure energy from that tiny hilt." Tsunade said, watching in awe at the skill Naruto was displaying.

Naruto spun into the air, using his swords like a buzz saw as they burned through the floor. Orochimaru was having a hard time keep up with his speed, he thought he would be slow with the kind of armor he was wearing.

"You are skilled, I will give you that Orochimaru, but will it be enough?" he charged at the snake, swinging his blades in a quick manner as they made burning cuts on Orochimaru's abdomen and thighs. He jumped and did some hands signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Orochimaru roared and summoned a gigantic snake. "Kill him!"

"Dishonorable…" Naruto growled, but then smirked as an energy projector from a Scarab within the village struck the snake. The giant snake hissed and charged at the Scarab, only to be hit once more by its energy projector and plasma cannons, making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Damn you!" Orochimaru roared, and made an attempt to strike the blonde, only for Naruto to dodge the pathetic and attack and behead him.

"Pathetic…" Naruto said, watching the snake's head roll of to the edge, he sheathed his swords and checked his left cheek, noticing a cut with a small hint of blood seeping out. "But commendable, you actually managed to hit me."

Tsunade and Jiraiya along with their teacher stood there wide eyed, Orochimaru was finally put down, by beheading.

**XXXXXXXX**

Temari sat there on the grass, with her little brother on her lap, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes… it was finally over.

"Good thing I made it in time." Kushina said, "I swear whoever made the seal on your brother was an idiot."

"Thank you Kushina-sama, you saved my brother." Temari cried her thanks to her.

"Just be sure to treasure him this time, he needs you more than you realize." Kushina patted her on the head.

"Hai!" Temari nodded.

"Temari!" the voice of Kankuro called out.

"Over here!" Temari called back.

"Your skill in battle is most commendable Lady Kushina, I look forward to fighting alongside you once again." The Sangheili Major said.

"Likewise Major." The red head smiled.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Sand shinobi surrendered to Konoha, realizing their Kazekage was dead even before the chunin exams, Orochimaru had used them.

The Sound shinobi were all but annihilated save for two, a very mouthy girl named Tayuya, who happens to be an Uzumaki.

"So these two are my cousins?" Naruto said, "Well this is most surprising."

Tayuya gulped nervously, not wanting to anger the man that defeated Orochimaru. "Thank you, you freed me. My curse mark is gone."

The Shipmaster smiled, "A Phantom will be here shortly to take you back to the ship, it would be nice to have another addition to the family, should you accept of course."

"Of course I accept! Thank you so much!" Tayuya began to tear up and bowed.

Naruto smiled, turning to the Ultra he assessed the damages done to his forces, "Status of our Scarabs?"

"Two of them were damaged from the sand beast's attacks, but not destroyed, though it will take time before they are operational again. Dozens of our warriors succumbed to their wounds after they were retrieved, we have already sent reports to the Fleet, as per protocol fresh warriors will arrive in a week's time to replace our losses."

Naruto sighed, "An unavoidable loss, they will be mourned by their families. But we must let that dishearten us, for they died for the glory and honor of the Sangheili."

A Minor approached Naruto, "A report from our Spec-ops team Shipmaster, they are nearing their target."

Naruto nodded, "Good, right on schedule."

**XXXXXXXX**

Danzo was walking to his bunker, once again his ROOT failed to infiltrate the ship, having them get slaughtered by the aliens. He was furious, unable to get the desired results he wanted, not being able to grab Kushina and turn her into a mindless breeding tool to create Uzumakis, and most of all… not being able to capture the Kyuubi brat.

He heard rustling from within the trees, ten blurred figures approached him, revealing them to be eight Sangheili commandos and two Mgalekgolo. "Danzo Shimura." The deep voice the Sangheili called out, "Today you die."

Danzo growled, "ROOT shinobi, to me!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto lay on his bed inside his quarters with Shizuka snuggled onto his chest, "Rough day at work?" his wife to be asked him.

"Not really, more like a long day." He replied, wrapping an arm around his lover. She in turn licked the small wound on his left cheek affectionately.

"I heard that you found another Uzumaki." The raven haired beauty said.

"We did, turns out she was being used by the snake, killing Orochimaru seems to have destroyed the cursed seal on her neck."

"That's good, now get to sleep mister, we can talk more tomorrow." Shizuka ordered.

He chuckled, "Yes my angel."

Letting sleep take them, for now life couldn't be any better.

* * *

**NA: So there you have it! Instead of the battle lasting a long time like in the anime, the Sangheili brought it to a quick conclusion; I think the Scarabs were the deciding factor. Not to mention the Mgalekgolo.**

**So I gave personal shielding to the Mgalekgolo, makes them more badass, as well as cloaking on the ones that accompany the Spec-ops.**

**So as for the different Galaxy, I will be going with Last Exile, mainly because there has been no Naruto/Last Exile crossover I have seen yet, and a ship battle against an Exile would be epic.**

**See you guys tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA: So I will be going with Last Exile, just with a few twists. I might add Mass Effect into that Galaxy since a lot of people like seeing Halo and Mass Effect together. So there will be no Systems Alliance and stuff, as for Shepherd, I am not sure, he might even exist since the main characters are different. But I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

**Someone asked me about Naruto's age in this story, he was born years earlier, but at the same time, the Kyuubi attacked during those days. Kushina is older because of this, but still looks like she is in her early twenties. I sort of made the secret Uzumaki bloodline of being immortal, no I did not add super powers to go with that, just being able to live forever. In my opinion being a Jinchuruki also makes you immortal, but oh well. Shizuka being that she got her transformation from Naruto, she is also immortal, and will have to learn how to use and control her newfound powers.**

**So let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

**3 months later**

Three months have passed in Konoha, the Sangheili have been assisting Konoha in recovering from their attack, many people had lost their homes and had to live in makeshift homes. Thanks to the assistance of the Huragok aboard the _Righteous Fury,_ they had been able to build new homes as well as repair damaged ones. The people of Konoha despite the assistance given to them were fearful of the Sangheili, especially their Shipmaster Naruto Uzumaki, the village demon whom they hated and abused since he was a child. Many think it was only a matter of time until he exacted his revenge.

Another thing they were scared, Danzo was found dead near a hidden bunker, lying near his dead body were multiple mutilated and dismembered corpses of his ROOT ninja. Signs of burn marks were also evident, the civilian council knew Naruto was behind this, but they could not pin it on him due to lack of evidence, and even if they did prove he was responsible, there was little they could do, he was far more powerful than they have imagined, and he had an army under his command with massive war machines inside that ship of his.

Inside the bunker of the now destroyed ROOT, many Sangheili were freeing multiple women who were about to be used as breeding stock. "This is unacceptable, to think that someone could be so perverse and despicable to be using women in such a manner." Vatu spat, he then looked at the children who were kidnapped from their homes. "And to kidnap children… good riddance to that vile man. Inform me of any more findings." He ordered the Spec-ops.

"At once." The Spec-ops Sangheili nodded.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was currently seated on his command chair in the bridge, in the three months since the attack, his mother Kushina took Tayuya under her wing, teaching her kenjutsu like all Uzumaki have, Shizuka of course joined in on the teachings since she is already part of the family. Naruto was currently examining a hologram of Hakumei's moon… "This is no moon." He muttered.

"It is too small to be a normal shield world." A Sangheili Ultra said, "Our scans indicate there are no structures detected, our sensors cannot even see through that barrier."

"The Forerunners built this for something, if not for protection against the Halo Array, then what for?" Naruto placed his hand on his chin in thinking position, "Are there any artifacts on this planet related to the Shield World?"

"None so far, if there are then we would need to locate them." The Ultra replied.

"We do not need to worry about this now, but inform our findings to the Arbiter and to the Fleetmaster, they will need to know this, and perhaps they could send the UNSC to examine this, they are after all the Reclaimers."

"At once Shipmaster." The Ultra saluted and proceeded to the communication console.

"Just what is it hiding inside that barrier?" Naruto pondered.

**XXXXXXXX**

*THUD*

"I *pant* can't *pant* go any further!" Tayuya was on the floor, her practice sword on the floor beside her, panting heavily.

"For an Uzumaki you have low stamina." Kushina said with a hint of disappointment, "Not your fault though, that damn snake made you into a genjutsu user instead. No matter, we can remedy that, you'll just have to work extra harder as well. That's it for today I guess."

"Hai… Kushina-sensei." Tayuya breathed a sigh of exhaustion, she never expected to be training in kenjutsu, she was not aware of the Uzumaki clan traditions of kenjutsu training. Many of the Sangheili in the training area were impressed by Kushina's skill with the sword, and many wanted a sparring match with her.

"You need help?" Shizuka asked the younger red head.

"Yeah, say I can't help but notice until now that you have similar eyes and teeth like Naruto, what's up with that?" Tayuya asked her.

"Oh well…. Uhm… were mates." Shizuka replied a bit shyly, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Mates… oohhhhh." Tayuya said, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks as well. "Wow… uh okay."

"Yeah…" Shizuka said in a low voice.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was having another headache, with Danzo dead, despite the fact that the Sangheili are more powerful, many of the idiotic civilians along with the civilian council were calling for Naruto's blood for the death of Danzo.

Another person demanding Naruto's head was Sasuke Uchiha, because of him the mark that gave him tremendous power was gone. Once again he had been denied power, power he needed to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha for the death of his entire family. Like all the others, Tsunade denied his request stating that it will spark a war with the Sangheili, a war they cannot win. Sasuke stormed out of the Hokage Tower, furious that an elite like himself was refused.

**XXXXXXXX**

Two figures approached Konoha, both wearing straw hats and cloaks with red clouds, a guard stops them but was immediately put to sleep by the shorter figure, the taller man had a large bandaged sword strapped to his back and had light blue skin with gills at the side of his neck. The entered the village, with a mission to accomplish.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was currently enjoying some time with his wife to be, strolling by the river. Shizuka wrapped her arms around her beloved, smiling and laughing. "So the marriage ceremony will be on Sanghelios?" she asked.

"It will, many Sangheili will be attending it, including the Thel 'Vadam, who is Arbiter and Kaidon. He is Arbiter, representing all of the Sangheili, our leader, and he is Kaidon, the head of the Vadam province, our wedding will be there." Naruto replied, smiling at the love of his life.

Shizuka leaned onto his armored shoulder, she cannot wait to be married. Their moment was interrupted by a male voice behind them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will come with us."

Naruto turned around, "And who are you to demand such a thing?"

"Hey Itachi, can't I just slice his legs and take him?" the taller figure said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Itachi… Itachi Uchiha? I have heard of you, you massacred your entire family. For someone to betray their family, is a crime that should not go unpunished." Naruto stated, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously, he growled showing his sharp canine teeth.

Shizuka did not take the threat of the taller figure too kindly, her emotions affecting her newfound powers, she had only started learning under the tutelage of her lover. Her eyes also began to shine.

"Oh a fight! I like that!" the taller figure grinned, drawing his bandaged sword.

Shizuka drew her katana and Naruto activated his red energy swords. Three jonin entered the area, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake. "Naruto, stand back! These two are criminals wanted all around the countries.

"No… they challenged me, and honor dictates that I accept the challenge." Naruto stepped forward, the red energy flaring violently. "Besides, I desire a challenge."

"I like you, Kyuubi Jinchuruki! You and me, my sword against yours, no holding back." The man removed his straw hat, revealing pale blue skin, his shark like teeth showing with his bloodthirsty grin. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the seven swordsman of the mist."

"Naruto Uzumaki 'Vadum, Shipmaster of the _Righteous Fury_, and warrior of the Sangheili Military." Naruto said, dropping into his stance, energy swords raised.

The three jonin began to sweat, here were two extremely powerful people, about to clash. Kakashi looked at Itachi who just simply watched as the battle was about to begin.

Kisame laughed and charged at the black armored sword wielder. Swinging his massive blade at the blonde, Naruto made no effort to move and just simply blocked the attack with one energy sword, "Interesting, it seems your sword is special for it to be able to block a sword made of pure hot energy." He said, pushing the blade back with great force.

"Not bad…" Kisame grinned, "I can tell you're strong. This is going to be fun." He roared and charged at the blonde once more.

Naruto grinned and charged as well, their blades clash, creating a massive wave of force, making the trees and rocks around them crack under the massive pressure. Tsunade and Jiraiya who felt the power arrived at the scene with widened eyes, Naruto was clashing with one of the seven swordsmen, Kisame Hoshigaki, also known as the Tailless Tailed Beast due to his superhuman chakra and combination with his sword, the Samehada.

Kisame then unwrapped Samehada, revealing sharp downward facing scales, "Take this!" Kisame shouted, pulling the sword and making shrieking noises as it struck Naruto's armor.

Naruto jumped back, his arm guards were just scratched thanks to its density. Shizuka narrowed her eyes at her lover, _'He's holding back, he knows if he unleashes all of it he would risk harming bystanders.'_

"Kisame that's enough, we are retreating." Itachi ordered.

"Tch, and I was just getting started. Naruto Uzumaki, should we meet again, I would like to finish our little fight." Kisame placed Samehada on his shoulder.

"Likewise Kisame Hoshigaki, I look forward to it." Naruto bowed.

"You're not going after them?" Kakashi looked at his sensei's son with disbelief.

"I am honor bound, they will not be pursuing me for a time. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with my fiancé." Naruto deactivated his swords and walked back to Shizuka, who wrapped onto his arms once again and walked away.

"The cloaks they were wearing, those two are from the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"The people after the Jinchuruki?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, we will have to keep a close eye on Naruto, there is no telling when they will be after him."

"He can take care of himself you perverted toad, besides he can just simply leave our world if he wishes." Tsunade argued.

Jiraiya opened his mouth, about to say something when Tsunade raised her hand, "Before you say anything, you should that Naruto's people the Sangheili, are more than capable of waging war against all the five great villages at once, and win. You should already know of how technologically superior they are compared to us. They probably have weapons that could put the bijuu to shame." Tsunade finished, she then simply walked back towards the Hokage tower with a frown on her face.

Jiraiya sighed in defeat, she was probably right, so to get his worries out of his mind, he went to a hot spring, to do 'research'.

**XXXXXXXX**

After their wonderful date together, they returned to the ship, Vatu rushed to his Shipmaster, fear was evident on the Zealot's face. "Shipmaster, we… found something."

Naruto looked on with concern, "What is it you found Vatu? You're sweating."

"The light-cruiser _Swordsman_ uncovered relics from ruins within Fire Country. You must see this for yourself."

The Shipmaster nodded, "Very well Vatu, lead the way."

Vatu nodded, leading the couple to an examination room. At the centre was a table with numerous stone tablets and scrolls of old. Many Sangheili in the room were sweating as well. "The found records about the moon, what we deciphered was… most troubling, look." Vatu pointed to an image on the tablet and the images on the scrolls, "It shows a Forerunner battling their so called Ten-Tailed beast called the Shinju."

Naruto looked closer, his eyes widening in horror, "By the Ancestors, this… this cannot be."

"Koibito, what is it? What about the Ten-Tailed bijuu?" Shizuka looked at her lover with worry in her voice.

"That is no bijuu…"

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked again.

Naruto looked at her, dread evident in his voice, "That is a Gravemind, and it imprisoned within the moon."

* * *

**NA: Well… this just got messier. The Shinju is actually something even more horrifying than anything. What is their next move?**

**So the origins of the bijuu are definitely going to be different, meaning they are just beings created by the Forerunners as guardians of this world, but misused by the Hakumei and thus the creation of the Jinchuruki.**

**So for the additional crossover, seeing you guys want space battles, would you guys want to see later on, the world of Last Exile secluded from the rest of that galaxy while Mass Effect goes on in the rest of the galaxy? Leading to a First Contact with the overzealous Turians when the Sangheili along with the UNSC ****_Infinity_**** got curious when seeing the mass relay.**

**Or add Macross Frontier with Last Exile into the new galaxy. I have yet to see a Macross Frontier crossover and would really like to see how they would fair.**

**See you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NA: I am excited for the second galaxy portion of this fic, even though it is a bit of a distance away. So as for the Earth portion of that galaxy, it will be Last Exile. But for the rest of that galaxy, I am pulling towards Mass Effect. If it will be Mass Effect, I am thinking of having Shepherd be Daisy-023 from Halo Legends: Homecoming, so her last name will be Shepherd since her surname was never revealed. Because of the augments, she will remain young during that time.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

"A Gravemind? Naruto what's that? Are you telling me the Shinju is this gravemind?" Shizuka was beginning to worry, what could get the Sangheili, proud, honorable and brave warriors, to break out in cold sweat?

"Vatu, bring up the image of the Gravemind of Installation 05. The one the Arbiter and the Master Chief encountered." Naruto did not take his off the scroll that showed.

Vatu hesitated at first, but nodded, the cleared the table a bit and activated the holo-table, showing a monstrous beast made of various dead bodies and flesh. Tentacles and tendrils of flesh and bone along with intestines of both alien and human were attached to it, and at the head, massive mouth.

Shizuka gasped, her eyes widening in terror, her hands clamping her mouth shut. The monstrosity that she was seeing was unimaginable. Just what in Kami's name is that thing? What made it worse is that Kushina and Tayuya walked into the room, the first thing they saw was the holographic image of the monster.

"Oh Kami… what is that thing?" Kushina whispered, her voice was enough for every Sangheili and their Shipmaster to hear.

"That is a Gravemind, one of many in this Galaxy, the Shinju of this world, imprisoned within this world's moon, is one of them." Vatu replied, his voice evident with fear.

"You're telling me, the Shinju of legend, one said to bring destruction to this world is real and it one of those things!?" Tayuya managed to scream.

"Yes, and if these scrolls are correct, the Shinju is far larger than a normal Gravemind, far larger than the one our people fought during the Human-Covenant War." Naruto said, his hands shaking with terror. "They want nothing but to consume the galaxy, turning everyone into one of them, every time enough has been consumed, a new Gravemind is created. They are nothing but a parasite, a disease, a disease that brought the Forerunners to their downfall a hundred thousand years ago."

Shizuka was paralyzed with fear; the Shinju was nothing but a flesh eating disease. "How do we stop something like this?" Shizuka asked, finally finding the voice to speak.

"By glassing." Naruto replied.

Kushina widened her eyes in horror once more, she read what happens when a planet was glassed… this can't be happening. "Naruto, do you realize what you are saying? You're telling us, the only way to stop this Flood from spreading, is by destroying a planet completely?" Tayuya widened her eyes as well.

The Shipmaster gave his mother a grim look, "Unfortunately mother, it is, we have no other ways of combatting the Flood. Thankfully though the majority of them have been wiped out after the war. The Arbiter and my father must know of what we have found, thankfully it has not spread to this world, but we will most likely send more ships to guard this system. And we will most likely have to find a way to prevent the moon from opening its doors."

Kushina sighed in relief, "Oh thank Kami…"

"Naruto… you really have weapons that can destroy an entire world?" Shizuka asked, her voice with disbelief.

He nodded, "This ship… does. But I swear, we will do our very best to prevent the Flood from touching this world."

"It is our duty, as the Mantle of Responsibility dictates." Vatu stated with determination in his voice.

"It still begs the question, seeing the moon is a shield world the Forerunners built, this Gravemind, must be over a hundred thousand years old. Meaning this Sage of Six Paths, was a Forerunner." Naruto said, gaining gasps from the Sangheili.

"Shipmaster! That would mean that you and the Hakumei race are direct descendants of the Forerunners!" a Sangheili Ultra announced.

Naruto nodded, "Indeed… but we are not Forerunner. We must not worry about our lineage, the Flood in that moon, is our top priority. Make sure that the Arbiter and my Father are informed of our findings."

"It will be done Shipmaster." The Ultra saluted and made his way out.

Naruto turned to the rest in the room, "As for everyone else, do not tell anyone of this world of what we have found, we cannot afford to start a planet wide panic."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shizuka was in their room, worry in her face as to what they had discovered today. "Shizuka?" her lover's voice came from the door, his crimson red slit eyes looking at her with concern.

"I'm scared, I'm scared Nadeshiko might get hit by these Flood." She was quivering.

He sat down beside her, his arms wrapped around her and a kiss atop her head. "I will not let the Flood come to this world, and even if they do, I will make sure Nadeshiko is the first to leave the planet."

"You promise you will keep them safe?" Shizuka looked at him with pleading his eyes.

He kissed her on the lips, "I promise my love, it is a promise of a lifetime."

**[Lemon warning]**

She returned his kiss, the feel his soft lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, it made her feel warm inside. "I love you." She told him, her tongue entering his mouth, dancing around as she relished the taste. Moaning as their kiss intensified, they lay on their bed, their lips locked, feeling her lover's hand gripping her bottom. "Aghhh…" she moaned once more, feeling her tight soft rear squeezed.

He begun licking her neck, tasting her soft luscious skin, placing kisses. His other hand began lifting her shirt, realizing she wasn't wearing underneath it. He grinned and lifted the shirt even further, causing her arms to lift as the shirt was removed from her body. He begun trailing kisses all the way down to her soft succulent breasts, suckling onto one as his hand squeezed the other.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned, her hands grasping onto his head, pulling it further down her breasts. "Yessss…"

He growled as his mouth released the hold of her breast and immediately begun latching onto the other, his mouth sucked on it harder, causing her to moan louder in ecstasy. Naruto kissed her nipple, then started kissing her lower and lower down to her belly and all the way to her pants. He slowly slipped her pants off, kissing and licking her thighs lovingly, showing her that he loved ALL of her. Slowly, he removed her black laced undergarments, showing her wonderful lower lips, wet with anticipation. Lowering his head, he gave it one long lick, savoring the taste of her sweet nectar.

Shizuka moaned in delight, feeling his tongue slip into her sacred spot. Shivering as she felt her lover's breath exhale onto her lower portion. "Naruto…" she moaned, "take me now… please."

"As you wish, my angel." He got on his knees, lowering his trousers, and revealing his fully erect member. He lifted her lower body and rubbed it onto her sex. She wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed herself in, becoming one.

She moaned loudly at the sudden entrance. She began slowly moving with him, savoring the moment they were having together. Red and green mist seeped out of their bodies, colliding into each other as it reacted to their passionate dance. Her voice rose higher, singing a song of love only he was permitted to hear.

He moved inside her, the walls constricting onto his member, squeezing it tighter and tighter. He moaned, feeling the walls tightening around him, listening to the wonderful song Shizuka was singing. The red and green mist danced around their bodies, their eyes shining as they looked at each other, eyes filled with love. Naruto lowered his body, still moving inside her walls, he placed his lips onto hers, passionately kissing as they continued their lover's dance.

They could feel their end reach, with one last thrust, his juice filled her womb to the brim. She gave out a scream that was nothing but music to his ears, screaming his name in pleasure. "NARUTOOOOOO!"

**[Lemon end]**

They lay there, naked on their bed, their arms wrapped around each other. She felt safe in her arms, listening to the sounds of his heartbeat.

Naruto reached for one of the pockets of his trousers lying to their side. He revealed a necklace to her, it had a small simple white gemstone, glowing with energy. "This is a Dakathi stone found only in Sanghelios, it is said to be the most precious stone in the entire galaxy, traders and merchants would do anything to get their hands on this. Only my most precious loved one can have this, and that one is you my love." he wrapped the necklace around her neck, the gemstone shining just above her bosom.

"It's beautiful…" tears started falling down her face, happy that her husband to be would give her such a gift.

"I love you Shizuka." Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto." She replied, kissing her lover one last time before placing her head back onto his chest, letting sleep take both of them.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Edge of Sangheili space**

"Fleetmaster, we have found something on that asteroid." A Sangheili Zealot reported to Rtas, the supercarrier _Glorious Victory _currently with the fleet, patrolling over the edge of space, making cultist and Jiralhanae were not entering their territory.

"What is it?" the Fleetmaster asked.

"It seems to be an ancient construct, but the architecture seems to be older than the Forerunner's." the Zealot deduced.

"How is that possible?" Rtas asked.

"We do not know Fleetmaster, we are displaying its image now." At that, the image showed an extremely large structure at the other side of the asteroid, the architecture was definitely not of Forerunner origin, but much older. It had a large archway that a supercarrier can fit right through, the archway was at least twenty kilometres in width and twenty high. At the top of the arch was a large light blue crystal, there were also runes etched onto it.

"Is that I think it is?" an Ultra called out.

Rtas nodded, "Indeed… this structure is of Precursor origin, and it seems we have stumbled upon a warp gate."

"A warp gate to where Fleetmaster?" the Ultra asked.

"That I do not know. Report our findings to the Arbiter!" Rtas ordered.

"At once Fleetmaster." The Ultra saluted.

**XXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

"A Precursor gateway?" Naruto asked his father, whose hologram was standing on the tactical holo-table in the bridge.

"Yes," Rtas nodded, "the Arbiter has sent ships to guard it. What you have told us though, is more troubling. We will be sending in a Fleet to guard the moon, we cannot take any chances. The UNSC has proposed a join expedition through the gateway, we have reason to believe it will lead us into another galaxy, the Precursors were known to travel from one galaxy to another, and we believe that this is the answer to that. Once the operation on Requiem is complete, you will be the Fleet of Retribution along with the _Infinity_ into passing through the gate."

"We are honored Fleetmaster." Naruto bowed. "How long until the assault on Requiem begins?"

Rtas chuckled "Their operation was ahead of schedule, Jul 'Mdama had placed a foothold on the world, the _Infinity _alone went on the assault, crippling half of their fleet. It is truly a formidable ship, we are honored to have them as allies. They truly are a formidable race."

Naruto smiled, "Eager to enter the battle so soon, are we sure they are not Sangheili?"

Rtas laughed, "The Arbiter himself asked me that question!" he looked to his son's left and spotted a familiar raven haired young woman approaching, "Ah… future daughter-in-law, how are you?"

"I am well Fleetmaster." Shizuka bowed in greeting.

"I also hear that you have found another Uzumaki three months ago, that is most wonderful news."

"Yes, she has a fiery attitude, and is currently learning the traditional Uzumaki sword style." Naruto said.

"Another sword user, that is wonderful." The Fleetmaster smiled, "I must go now my son, we will be assisting the _Infinity _soon. You will be joining us soon once the Fleet of Profound Solitude arrives into the system."

"Of course father, may the Ancestors favor you in the coming battle."

"And may their blessings shine down upon you and your mate." Rtas' hologram disappeared.

Shizuka smiled and cuddled onto her lover's chest, she will soon be able to see more worlds. Naruto smiled back and wrapped an arm around her. Once the fleet arrives, the _Righteous Fury_ will be plunged into battle against the Covenant forces of Jul 'Mdama.

* * *

**NA: And there you all have it! After Requiem we will be going to the other galaxy! Oh I cannot wait!**

**See you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: I am currently planning a new fantasy based crossover thanks to the help of LordGhostStriker, with his help it might just work. I am excited to see how it goes, hopefully by the end of this weekend I will post the first chapter.**

* * *

**-Story Start**

Requiem was a battlefield in the space surrounding the Shield World. Wrecked ships of covenant origin were floating lifelessly, colliding helplessly onto other wrecks, at the center of it all, a battle was raged between multiple Covenant remnant and the UNSC _Infinity,_ its frigatesand the _Righteous Fury_.

"Shipmaster! Ten Covenant ships dropping out of slipspace, two CCS-class battlecruisers and eight light cruisers, I believe this is the last of their reinforcements!" the helmsman alerted Naruto.

"Focus fire on the nearest ship, make sure the Spartans reach Requiem's surface!" he ordered.

The armored cruiser maneuvered its way to the multiple light cruisers that were heading straight for Requiem, charging its forward firing energy projectors and plasma torpedoes, it released a torrent of purple fire at the smaller ships. Despite their superior numbers, there were simply outmatched. Plasma torpedoes collided onto the hull of the light cruisers, getting torn apart by the sheer numbers of the volleys being thrown at them. The Covenant CCS-class battlecruisers did not fare well either, energy projectors were hitting them, quickly tearing through their energy shields and into the hull, ripping it in half. They did not expect a covenant built ship to be fighting against them.

"Where is the rest of the covenant fleet?" Naruto asked.

"Within the planet Shipmaster, this must be the defence group we are fighting, their numbers are too small to be the whole fleet." Vatu said. "A shame Fleetmaster 'Vadum did not stay for the main event."

"It is of no consequence Vatu, they had to go back and secure the Precursor Gate. If the Covenant remnants got their hands on it, they would not hesitate to go to another galaxy and possibly conquer it." Naruto sat leaned into his chair, watching the enemy ships get torn to pieces, they were only given a few seconds to fire back but it was not enough against the superior crew of the _Righteous Fury_.

"Pathetic, these traitors are nothing but fanatics, they do not even know how to fight properly." Vatu snorted.

"Indeed, maintain course and heading with the _Infinity_, make sure no other remnant ship gets into the system."

"Yes Shipmaster!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Wow, this is how they fight." Shizuka said in awe, she was with Kushina and Tayuya in the observation deck, watching the battle play out. The _Infinity _was also a sight to behold, a ship two times bigger than the _Righteous Fury_ but far smaller than the _Glorious Victory._ But still, it was a beautiful ship, being able to launch ten smaller ships as an escort fleet.

"After growing up on Hakumei, I feel inadequate." Tayuya mumbled, "This is just…"

"Something else." Kushina finished, "And this is the kind of world Naruto grew up in, I can't believe it, that is an artificial world."

"Yeah…" Shizuka and Tayuya said in unison, not being able to speak anymore as they watched the ship they were in rip the enemy ships apart with its weapons.

"Look, I think if I'm right, the _Infinity_ is dropping its troops now." Kushina pointed to the smaller craft that reminded her of the Phantom dropships, they were currently maneuvering through the debris field being escorted by Broadsword fighter craft, shooting down the Seraph fighters. The _Righteous Fury_ were also doing their job shooting down enemy fighters, keeping them away from the allied Phantoms landing on Requiem.

"Look, our guys are joining in as well." Tayuya spoke up, pointing to their Phantoms making its way into the Shield world.

"They probably think the humans are hogging all the war." Shizuka giggled, "Hard to believe they look like us, and yet can't use chakra at all."

"Yeah, our world really is a small world." Kushina said with a nod and a sigh.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Status of our Phantoms?"

"All Phantoms are accounted for and have made it down safely with the UNSC landing craft, they have already begun engaging the cultists. We will soon be sending down our vehicles."

Naruto sunk into his command chair, "Ancestors be praised, good work everyone. We have secured our first victory on Requiem against the traitors!"

The bridge roared in cheers, "It is all because of your leadership Shipmaster." Vatu smiled down at his Shipmaster.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sanghelios**

A Sangheili was walking down the hallways of a beautifully crafted building, he had gold armor, with an Alpha Doarmir fur cape with engravings sewn to its cloth, draped over his left arm. This man Thel 'Vadam, Arbiter of the Sangheili. He walked through a door and into a command room, "Report…" he ordered.

"Arbiter!" a Sangheili Zealot saluted him in greeting, the others doing the same before going back to their work, "The _Righteous Fury_ has helped secure Requiem space with the UNSC ship the _Infinity_. Fleetmaster 'Vadum has returned to Precursor Gate, guarding it from cultists and any other Covenant remnants."

The Arbiter nodded, "Good, very good. How soon until our researchers and the UNSC's have found a way to activate the gate?"

"They are still working on it, this technology is far more advanced than the Forerunner's. Arbiter, to think that Naruto and his people are direct descendants of the Forerunners." The Zealot changed the subject, but no objections were made to that.

The Arbiter nodded, his eyes were still fixated on the holo-table, "Indeed, perhaps they created them as their legacy, or perhaps they created them as the wardens for the Gravemind's prison. But a hundred thousand years is a long time, the Hakumei must have forgotten all about it, and the Gravemind to them most likely disappeared into legend. This Gravemind, is far larger than anything we have encountered."

"Then it is a good thing that we left a fleet there to guard it."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Fleet of Retribution**

**Precursor Gate**

**Epsilon Sector**

Rtas 'Vadum was in the bridge of the CSO-class supercarrier, gazing upon the magnificent structure that is the Precursor Gateway. He was deep in thought, everything that they were taught to believe in during the Great War was a lie, fabricated by the San'Shyuum because of their jealousy towards the humans, causing billions of lives both human and covenant alike to perish in a pointless war. And then came the discovery of a far more ancient race, far older and far more advanced than the Forerunners, this gateway, was proof of it. He watched as both Sangheili and Human alike were working on the structure down on the asteroid. What discoveries are behind this gate? What new species will they meet? What new adventures await them?

"What are the estimates of the activation of the gate?" Rtas turned to his first officer.

"Weeks at the most thanks to the Forerunner technology we have uncovered from our past excavations on different worlds." The Zangheili Zealot answered.

"That is good news." Rtas nodded, "And the status of my son with the _Infinity?"_

"They have already begun ground operations, they secured a victory in Requiem Space. For a single ship to take on a battle group, he is more like you than we realize."

Rtas smiled, proud of his son's accomplishment and his stubbornness to fight despite being outnumbered, he truly is his son in all but blood. He turned back to the Precursor Gate, smiling… despite everything, as the humans would say 'Things are looking up.'

* * *

**NA: Shorter chapter, just preparing for the big Gateway event that will catapult us to encountering the galaxy that will have the Last Exile version of earth, and possibly Macross Frontier with our favorite adorable Ranka-chan!**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
